Selección
by TemariAckerman06
Summary: ¿Quién dijo que fuera fácil? Zoro era un delincuente, Sanji era el mejor detective de Francia. Ambos tenían a alguien en común; perseguían un objetivo que les llevaría a unirse. Sí, estaban en bandos contrarios, ¿pero acaso no podían ayudarse? El pasado siempre estaba presente, Zoro debía de actuar. ¿Sanji lo ayudaría? El One Piece requería una selección. [Para BionicaRouge] [UA]
1. Prologo

_**Aquí traigo un fic ZoSan, sí, ZoSan, para una amiga: BionicaRouge. Aquí tiene su fic y espero que le guste. Será Drama/Romance/Angustia y UA —por lo que todo lo ocurrido en el manga de Oda no cuenta, al igual que no hay nada japonés.**_

 _ **En cursiva irán las frases o palabras que destacan; si hay mucha cursiva seguida será un flashback. Aunque estoy segura que os daréis cuenta cuando lo haya.**_

 _ **Aviso: aquí Nami tiene 19, Sanji y Zoro 24, sé que se sacan solo un año en realidad, pero permitidme que haga esta variación. Lo entenderéis cuando leáis. Igual que os prevengo de que es la primera vez que escribo con Zoro, Sanji y demás seriamente.**_

 _ **Los personajes de One Piece le pertenecen a Oda.**_

 _ **Sharon, disfrútalo, maldita:3**_

 _ **Será un long-fic, no tengo ideas de los capítulos y tardaré en actualizar. Pero lo acabaré. No dudéis de ello.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _Bright Lights – 30 Seconds To Mars._ _ **Esta la recomiendo para oírla mientras leéis.**_

 _ **Bueno, aquí os presento el prólogo.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

…

 **Z** _&_ **S**

.

.

 **Prologo**

.

.

Agotado, el peli-verde maldijo en bajo agarrándose el estómago.

Se escondió detrás de una de las rocas de ese campo de trigo. Por suerte esa roca era lo bastante grande como para que agachándose pudiera esconder su cuerpo. También se tocó el hombro derecho, parecía tenerlo dislocado. Suspiró, pero se mantuvo ahí al oír las voces de sus perseguidores.

—¿Dónde se ha metido? ¡El muy maldito se suuuper escapó!

—No debe esconderse muy lejos, está herido. Busquémoslo.

La mujer, vestida con un traje y corbata al igual que el hombre, sonrió cuando éste la tomó de la cintura. Levantó una ceja, curiosa, por lo que su novio de pelo azul haría. Muchos los considerarían una relación extraña, pero ellos se querían y hacían un gran equipo; no necesitaban más. Éste se levantó las gafas de sol con una mano mientras que con la otra sujetaba la cintura de la mujer.

—Aun no entiendo cómo pudiste estar con él, es un suuuuper cobarde, Robin.

El hombre de pelo verde se mantuvo escondido en ese lugar, apretando los dientes. Se sentía ya no decepcionado —aquello lo había superado—, sino furioso. Se juró que sería la última vez que confiaría en una mujer. No solo le había entregado su corazón, sino que _todos_ sus secretos durante 5 años. Robin suspiró, acariciando con cariño y una mínima sonrisa la mejilla de su novio.

—A veces tienes que llevar a cabo cosas que no deseas para obtener lo que has buscado por mucho tiempo. Aunque perdí 5 años de mi vida, pude obtener muchas pistas. Ahora estamos más cerca, Franky —habló, parándose para darle un suave beso en los labios—, hay que atraparlo. Así obtendremos la última pista que solo sabe él.

—Tienes suuuper razón —el hombre observó la casa; se separó de su novia y la tomó de la mano con su brazo de robot, observando la casa—. ¿Miramos en aquella casa?

—No es necesario, está deshabitada; volvamos.

Cuando el perseguido se levantó y los observó marcharse en su todoterreno maldijo por lo bajo. Había sufrido varios golpes en el estómago, se imaginaba tener una hemorragia interna. En cuanto a su hombro derecho, podría solucionar su dislocación dentro de aquella casa, bar o lo que fuera. Aun no podía evitar que aquella traición le doliese.

Se encaminó hacia el lugar, recordando el momento en el que su vida cambió…

— _¡Mierda! ¿Te encuentras bien?_

— _Zoro…_

 _El nombrado ayudó a levantarse a aquel herido, por lo menos solo habría sufrido varios golpes y un corte en la mejilla. Pero el de pelo verde le estaba agradecido, le había salvado la vida. Y ni siquiera lo conocía. Los dos habían llegado a ese lugar por casualidad. Ambos tenían solo 18 años._

— _Vete._

— _¿¡Estás loco!? ¡Si te dejo solo morirás!_

— _Me acabas de conocer, ¿por qué te preocupas por mí?_

— _¡Porque eres mi amigo! —Zoro le miró sin palabras, soltándolo al ver que podía mantenerse de pie—. Nunca he tenido un amigo, pero tú me has salvado y ayudado —ambos se agacharon a causa de la explosión producida a unos metros—, y no solo eso. ¡Sé por qué estás aquí… y voy a ayudarte!_

— _¿Lo sab…? ¡Cállate, no sabes nada! Solo vete de aquí… —Expresó el joven de pelo verde, empujando al chico._

— _¡No me iré!_

 _Ambos se miraron fijamente, y al hacerlo supieron que aquella amistad perduraría por siempre. Quizás había nacido en aquel momento, pero ambos se querían salvar; el pelinegro quería ayudar como fuera a Zoro._

— _¡Están ahí!_

 _El de pelo verde chasqueó los dientes tirándose al suelo junto al joven, llevándose un balazo en el brazo por él. No sabía por qué, pero jamás tuvo un amigo; y ahora que estaba tan cerca de aquello, quizás podría confiar en ese tipo que decía ser su amigo._

— _¿¡Zoro, estás bien!?_

— _Sí, ahora vete; yo te cubriré —expresó levantándose._

— _Pero…_

— _Contactaré contigo próximamente, te lo aseguro._

— _Esperaré por ello —sonrió, asintiendo la cabeza, y dándose la vuelta._

— _¿Por qué quieres ayudarme?_

 _El pelinegro frenó sus pasos, girándose levemente hacía Zoro; mostrándole una sonrisa y extendiendo el dedo pulgar. Sabía que sobreviviría, porque cumpliría su sueño; y él le ayudaría hacerlo. Después, juntos, harían un mundo mejor._

— _Porque lo necesitas, al fin y al cabo; ¿cómo no iba a ayudar a mi mejor amigo?_

 _Zoro sonrió, viéndole marchar de reojo. Consiguió extraer la bala de su brazo izquierdo, con mucho dolor —que resistió a duras penas, con un ojo cerrado—. Entonces sacó un arma de la parte de atrás de su pantalón, apuntando a dos enemigos que tenía enfrente. Disparaba mientras corría para esquivar._

 _Sobreviviría, fuera como fuese. Iría con ese tipo y salvaría a su hermana._

Aun le dolían esos recuerdos, pero por suerte pudo escapar de aquel lugar. Y bueno, solo hacían 4 años que no veía a su único amigo. Aquel idiota debía haberse convertido en un pez gordo; según lo que había leído en los periódicos.

Con su camiseta sucia, pero no rota —lo cual agradecía— pasaba frío. Pero por suerte en aquel maldito bar había mantas y una sala con una chimenea en la cual podía hacer fuego. Aunque comida no habría suficiente para más de dos días por lo menos había alcohol. Tomó una botella de whisky y se fue a aquella sala, en la cual había velas y leña.

Echó la leña a la chimenea y con una vela consiguió encenderla. Gracias a Dios tendría un poco de calor, hacía años que no tenía una casa fija. Y mierda si lo necesitaba. Se golpeó con el hombro derecho por delante contra la pared, recolocándose el hombro en su lugar. Tras gruñir por el dolor, bebió de su botella de whisky —debía reconocer que era del malo— y después sonrió.

 _¿Como se movería ahora?_

…

Sanji marchaba hacía la oficina de su superior, había sido llamado para una misión que solo podía realizar él. Reconocía que era extraño que le llamara solo a él —bueno, también a la que era su discípula—, al parecer —aunque fuera el mejor detective de todo Francia— no se esperaba aquello. Por ahora a saber la misión solo iría él, luego se la contaría a Nami.

—¡Sanji! ¿Cómo estás hoy?

—Hey, Usopp. No sabía que estarías hoy por aquí. Voy a…

—¡Yohohohohoho! ¡Magnifico, Capitán Usopp! ¡Fue una distracción maravillosa!

—¿Acaso lo dudabas? —Se colocó su sombrero orgulloso—. ¡Soy el magnífico Capitán Usopp!

Al rubio le había caído agua de una botella de parte de Brook, el agente más mayor de la oficina con 50 años —pero que aparentaba 30, debido a que se mantenía demasiado bien—, quien tenía un pelo afro, gafas de sol y piel morena. Tanto Brook como Usopp vestían traje y corbata, solo que el que se hacía llamar "Capitán Usopp" llevaba un sombrero.

Ambos tras hacerlo se rieron, orgullosos de su hazaña contra el detective. Pero sufrieron un golpe a la cabeza como venganza, llevado a cabo por el propio Sanji.

—¿¡Acaso sois niños pequeños, Capitán de pacotilla Usopp y viejo idiota Brook!?

—¡Eh!

Se quejaron ambos, indignados, mientras se oían las risas del resto de policías. Se retiró, bufando mientras se acicalaba el pelo. Llamó a la oficina del Comandante, entrando tras oír el permiso. Cuando le vio reírse por verlo con el pelo mojado, respiró fuerte; maldiciéndose por tener un amigo así de idiota.

—¿Ya te reíste lo suficiente?

—¡Sanji, estás tan gracioso! —Volvió a reírse, viendo como el pelo del rubio se le pegaba a la cara.

El nombrado golpeó la mesa de su superior, quien dejó de reírse, rascándose la cabeza sin arrepentimiento alguno. El mejor detective de Francia se sentó en una de las sillas, mirando, ya más tranquilo, a su superior.

—¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la misión, Luffy?

El Comandante sonrió, orgulloso; solo él podía llevarla a cabo.

—Verás…

.

.

 **Z** _&_ **S**

.

.

 _ **¿Y bien? ¿Qué os pareció? Quería hacer un prólogo para meter algunas cosas esenciales, de las que así puedo guiarme sin dudar. Y recuerdo esto es un ZoSan. En el siguiente capítulo veréis el comienzo de la relación. Espero a ver qué conclusiones sacáis jdhwidjhewidj:3**_

 _ **Querida Sharon, espero que te haya gustado y si, ahí tienes el Frobin. A ver qué te parece amiga. Al resto a ver qué tal os parece también y tranquilos son capítulos largos, aunque tarde.**_

 _ **Muchos besos y ya sabéis, reviews, favs y follows.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	2. Capítulo 1

_**Aquí comienza el fic en cuestión, el prólogo fue para que entrarais en materia. O para dejaros con la intriga (?). Y sí, señores, es un fic ZoSan. Es de capítulos bastante largos —numero de capítulos no sabría deciros—, pero igualmente quiero recomendar una única canción para escuchar mientras se leen todos los capítulos.**_

 _ **One Piece le pertenece a Oda Echiiro.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _Parte de mí – Malú._ _ **Mi ídolo, es grandiosa esta mujer. Pienso que esta canción describe en completo la relación de Sanji y Zoro, desde el comienzo hasta el final del fic. Imaginaos que la canción la canta Zoro a Sanji, ya comprenderéis el por qué durante y al final del fic.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

 _ **Sharon, zorra, a ver si dejas de quejarte y me matas ya al leer esto:3**_

 _.._

 **Z** _&_ **S**

" _Sé parte de mí, escapa de todo_

 _vuélvete loco por ir_

 _a darle a mis noches desiertas_

 _la tormenta que quiero sentir..._

 _¡Hazme vivir!"_

 _._

 _._

 **I**

 _._

 _._

—Buenos días, señorita. ¿Quisiera venir a un lugar más…?

—¡Sanji! —El rubio fue alejado de aquella turista, la cual le miraba sorprendida, de la oreja por una mujer de pelo naranja—. ¿Quieres dejar de acosar a las mujeres? ¡Demonios, se supone que eres un detective!

El nombrado suspiró, frustrado. Se despidió de la mujer con la mano y una gran sonrisa; ella lo ignoró. Se dejó, pues, llevar por su compañera, a quien no pudo evitar mirar atentamente. _Era hermosa._

Él era un hombre que quería a todas y cada una de las mujeres del mundo, que las protegía por encima de todo y que —excepto en el trabajo— iba siempre con traje. Según él, las mujeres no se merecían otra cosa que los hombres fueran con traje y les mostraran que para ellas siempre había que vestirse elegante. No era orgulloso —ni siquiera se consideraba lo mejor para una mujer—, solo pensaba que un hombre que no las respetaba ni las otorgaba de los mejores privilegios no se merecía estar a su lado.

Y aquella mujer que iba delante suyo caminando —mientras lo criticaba por su actitud— por las calles de París, era una gran amiga y aunque —en lo más profundo de su ser— no le importaría tener algo con ella, ahora mismo ni lo valoraba.

Su nombre era Nami, y el pelo naranja que solía adorar su espalda —ahora lo llevaba recogido en una coleta alta— soltaba un olor a mandarinas del que, si fuera un vendedor de colonias, no dudaría en admirar. Aunque no lo era, porque era obvio que no lo era —pero reconocía que sería algo que no le disgustaría en absoluto—, él igualmente se quedaba a veces prendado del olor de aquella mujer.

Y ya ni hablaba del fabuloso cuerpo que tenía su hermosa y joven aprendiz; a la cual, por cierto —desde hace un año—, mostraba el como actuar como una gran policía por una de las grandes capitales del mundo: París.

Nami tenía 19 años y era joven e inexperta, debía aprender aun muchas cosas —no contaba que él tuviera 24—. Ahora mismo ostentaba el puesto de una de las mejores agentes de París —poco le quedaba para llegar a ser una detective como él—, y tras un año enseñándola, Sanji sabía que ese día sería el último en el que le acompañaba en aquella "patrulla".

 _Sanji la examinaba por última vez._

—¿Me estás escuchando, Sanji? —Se giró justo cuando llegaron al BMW de él—. ¡Por Dios!, soy tu aprendiz, ¿cómo se supone que me enseñaras si solo estás pensando en mujeres?

Él se encendió un cigarro y le dio una calada. Portaba una gabardina negra que lo cubría en aquel octubre especialmente frío. Debajo de ella vestía una camisa azul y una corbata azul marino, los pantalones que llevaba eran simples vaqueros y unas zapatillas adecuadas, pero elegantes —si fuera por él llevaría traje, pero su Comandante no lo dejaba, consideraba que sería algo peligroso el no poder moverse con comodidad, por si tenía que emplearse al máximo—. Por supuesto en su cintura portaba un arma, un par de paquetes de balas para recargar ésta y unas esposas. En uno de los bolsillos interiores de su gabardina portaba su placa.

—Si que te escucho, querida Nami, solo invitaba a aquella dulce señorita a comer a un hermoso _restaurant_ —tomó su mano y besó el dorso de la misma, sonrojando a la mujer—. Se le veía hambrienta.

Ella, vestida con el típico uniforme de policía, se apartó de él y bufó, metiéndose en el coche. ¿Por qué siempre era igual? Y era obvio que no le creía, pero demonios… Era doloroso haberse _enamorado_ de un hombre que no la veía únicamente a ella.

Sabía que si tuvieran una relación, Sanji le sería fiel —no lo dudaba— pero antes de ello él debía amarla, y sabía que su "maestro" no lo hacía. Ya llevaba poco mas de un año yendo con él a diferentes casos, y cada momento que pasaba entendía mas aun porque era considerado el mejor detective de Francia: _era extremadamente certero y astuto_. Y esa cualidad de mujeriego que poseía no aparecía en cada caso —excepto que hubiera mujeres en apuros—, aunque si reconocía algo que le afectaba a esas habilidades que tenía: _él jamás haría daño a una mujer._

Pero el caso no era ese; el caso es que para estar con alguien como él debía enamorarlo y aquello lo consideraba imposible. Cuando entró en aquel distrito de la policía de París —el mas importante de la ciudad— Sanji fue quien se ofreció a entrenarla. Él se jugó su puesto por ella y obvio que no le decepcionó.

Quizás se enamoró de él al haberla salvado y al haberse llevado balazos por ella en varias ocasiones, o quizás fue cuando entró solo en un edificio donde había gente secuestrada para negociar con los atacantes y salvar vidas. Quizá fue por su bondad, o por su cariño —a pesar de todo lo malo.

—Hey, _bella_ Nami, ¿ocurre algo?

 _O quizás fue porque él siempre la decía bella._

—No, solo… Bueno dime, ¿qué se supone que hacemos aquí? ¿Iremos a patrullar?

Él negó, tirando el cigarrillo por la ventana. Aunque a veces le sorprendía —y preocupaba— la actitud de la peli-naranja, suponía que sería por su juventud. Montado en el asiento del conductor, se giró a mirarla, y sonrió levemente.

—Algo así. Hoy, querida Nami, será el último día que vengas conmigo.

Ella lo miró sorprendida, _¿después de un año, por fin…?_

—¿Y eso significa…?

—Vamos, es hora que me demuestres que no me equivoque contigo, _bella_ Nami.

Sanji arrancó el coche y ella solo le miró, segura de que no fallaría; cuestionándose entonces que haría ahora ya que a partir de entonces le vería menos —aquello le mataba por dentro.

 _Tenía que declarársele antes de que fuera demasiado tarde_.

…

Aquella zona a las afueras de París era sin duda peligrosa. Sanji recordaba la ultima vez que estuvo ahí —a punto de perder a su amigo, Luffy; el cual ahora era su estúpido y único Comandante—, y aunque aquel viejo terreno, cubierto por el trigo, en el que se situaba aquella tradicional casa no parecía peligroso, el rubio sabía que lo era.

Eran las diez de la mañana, las nubes que cubrían el cielo no les ayudaban para nada, y eso al rubio no le gustaba en absoluto. Aparcó el coche en el camino de tierra, a unos cinco minutos caminando de aquel terreno.

Se encontraban a unos veinte minutos de la capital francesa; a lo lejos podían verse los distintos edificios y por supuesto la majestuosa Torre Eiffel. Sanji se puso su gabardina —la cual se había quitado para conducir— y cerró la puerta del coche, observando de reojo como Nami salía del vehículo y se ponía a su lado. Estaba preparada para todo lo que ocurriese, podía verlo en sus ojos.

—¿Por qué vamos a aquella casa?

—Luffy me pidió algo —sacó su caja de cigarrillos y se colocó uno en los labios, encendiéndolo a los segundos con su mechero dorado; le dio una calada, observando serio aquella casa—, y tiene que ver con este lugar.

La casa —claramente deshabitada— estaba rodeada por una valla, en la cual había varias clases de arbustos cubriéndola. Nami estaba segura que la mayoría de ellos eran rosales; levantó una ceja, sintiendo que el aspecto del lugar, sumado a aquella valla que formaba una cerca alrededor de la casa, le daba una mala espina que podía acabar haciéndola tanto daño como los arbustos.

Debían andarse con cuidado.

—No veo que ese lugar sea apropiado para vivir, ¿dónde está lo peligroso? Es extraño que el Comandante te enviara aquí por nada.

Sanji esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, si que había entrenado bien a aquella mujer.

—Querida Nami, nuestro Comandante puede ser estúpido, pero no es en absoluto incoherente. Jamás haría algo sin razón. Escucha —habló, mientras comenzaban a andar por el camino de tierra entre el campo de trigo—: antiguamente ese lugar era el bar-restaurante mas famoso de todo París y sus alrededores. Se llamaba _"One Piece"._

Nami frenó sus pasos, sorprendida a mas no poder ante esa revelación. Los hechos no podían estar relacionados, ¡era algo increíble! ¡Aquello tendría que ser un nido de asesinos! Se calló, corriendo hasta volver a andar junto a él; pensando en las palabras exactas.

—¿Hace cuanto, exactamente?

—Hm —pronunció, tocándose ligeramente la perilla—, digamos que hace unos 20 años —la peli-naranja le miró sin palabras, ¡nada tenía sentido!—. Aquí, como bien habrás deducido, se reunían la mayor parte de la _basura_ de lo que era París en aquella época. Para hacerlo más resumido: la policía decidió intervenir y acabó con este lugar, entonces lo cerró "a cal y a canto"; para siempre.

—Si está cerrado y prohibido el paso desde hace 20 años… ¿a que se supone que te mandó Luffy aquí?

El de cejas en espiral sonrió de nuevo, notando como Luffy tenía una relación mas cercana con ella de lo que en un principio él le había contado. Que mal amigo se había buscado.

—No seas impaciente, _bella_ Nami, todo a su tiempo. Sí, el bar fue cerrado y nadie entró pasados 15 años de aquello. Pero hace 5 años Luffy y yo acabamos aquí por casualidad. Nos encontrábamos persiguiendo a dos ladrones que habían huido de la ciudad, para cuando les vimos refugiarse en este bar. No dudamos en salir del coche patrulla y seguirlos; pero cuando nos acercamos a la vieja casa…

Sanji se paró —como hace ya 5 años antes había hecho— frente a la fachada de aquella pequeña casa. Observando los cristales con agujeros de bala, y la puerta de madera que daba entrada se encontraba medio abierta, con grietas y agujeros de bala decorándola. Pudo oír como Nami se ponía de nuevo a su lado.

—¿Os tendieron una emboscada?

—Así fue. Nos comenzaron a disparar desde dentro del lugar, por lo que ninguno de los dos pudimos prever los dos disparos que atravesaron el pecho de él. Aunque disparamos por unos segundos, sabíamos que ellos eran al menos 5; nosotros tres. Por suerte el tiempo que obtuvimos nos sirvió para escondernos. Nos refugiamos detrás de aquellas piedras —señaló a su espalda, la valla que rodeaba la casa ahora se veía claramente—; donde no llegaban las balas. Por desgracia, la valla que ahora está visible antes no lo estaba, y no pude impedir que las heridas de Luffy se abrieran más.

Nami ahora entendía todo, comprendía a que venía esa especie de cicatriz tan fea que tenía el moreno en el pecho. _Al parecer esas heridas fueron más graves de lo que alguien tan joven como Sanji pudo haber previsto_ —se dijo la joven policía, posando una mano en el hombro de él; bridándole apoyo.

—Lo siento... ¿Qué ocurrió después?

Él sonrió ante el apoyo de ella, agradeciéndolo de corazón. Asintió, dispuesto a continuar. Decidido a resumir la historia para terminar e ir al quid de la cuestión.

—Conseguimos contactar con la base para los refuerzos. Y aunque fue difícil aguantar 20 minutos, no sé aun como, pero lo conseguimos. Los últimos 10 minutos ellos no dispararon más, cosa que nos ayudó porque yo ya no tenía balas, y Luffy había perdido su arma en el tiroteo. Según él, que no dispararan había sido a costa de que _alguien_ nos había ayudado.

El rubio aún seguía negándose a aquella idea disparatada de su amigo. A pesar de que hubiera visto tras la llegada de los refuerzos a algunos miembros de aquella banda muertos a causa de disparos _a quemarropa_ *.

—¿Todos murieron?

—Sí, no erramos la misión. Pero centrándonos de nuevo, ¿sabes lo que es el _"One Piece"_ no?

—Tengo una idea… —observó como el rubio tiraba su cigarro al suelo para posteriormente pisarlo—. Se dice que asesinos y ladrones habían estado desde hace más de 50 años reuniendo un botín de oro, metales preciosos, plata y joyas que podría está valorado en unos diez millones de euros.

—Esa es la versión oficial —su alumna lo miró interrogante—. La no-oficial, y por tanto la no comunicada a la prensa por seguridad, y que solo sabemos unos pocos, dice que son mil millones de euros lo que se habían reunido y que todo eso está aquí, en algún lugar de este terreno oculto.

—Eso... —la joven unió todas las piezas y entonces todo cobró sentido… el nombre y…— ¡Por eso este lugar se llama así! ¿Acaso venimos a buscarlo? Eso es una gran idea —sonrió perversa, le encantaba el dinero.

Él negó, buscando una manera de explicárselo para que no le pareciera una leyenda.

—Han estado buscando aquí por 20 años y no han encontrado indicios de ese tesoro. Pero Luffy no se rinde… y yo tampoco. Nos han informado que el otro día un civil observó desde su vehículo como en esta casa entraba una persona. Aunque al día siguiente uno de los nuestros, vino y comprobó la casa no se encontró a nadie.

—Pero entonces… ¿todo es mentira? ¿Acaso el _"One Piece"_ es una leyenda? ¡Si nadie ha encontrado aún nada…!

—¿Qué perdemos por soñar, Nami? —Preguntó girándose hacia ella—. Eso fue lo primero que me dijo Luffy cuando le comenté lo mismo. Y no dude en seguirle. Aunque él tiene teorías de que nosotros nos salvamos porque ese tesoro debe ser encontrado, y otras burradas difíciles de creer; yo no niego que me convenció. Todo puede ser posible si peleamos por nuestros sueños y los convertimos en realidad.

A pesar de que ella aún no estaba muy convencida, al escuchar un sonido proveniente del interior de la casa provocado a causa de un cristal quebrándose, los dos policías sacaron su arma y apuntaron hacía la puerta entre abierta.

Sanji se preparó, dando dos pasos aun con el arma en posición de defensa; Luffy tenía razón, alguien la habría ocupado. Quizás fue por miedo o porqué fue tan torpe de no ver nada, pero Usopp les mintió. Puso una mano en el hombro de su alumna, indicándola con la misma segundos después que explorara el ala este del edificio; él se encargaría del ala oeste.

Cuando abrió la puerta con el pie derecho, algunos faroles se encontraban encendidos, otros desperdigados por el suelo. Las tablas de madera de estaban llenas de grietas, las cuales chirriaban a cada paso que daban. Se adentró en la casa, dirigiendo sus pasos a la izquierda; claro que con el arma en posición de defensa y cargada, al igual que su aun alumna —solo que ésta avanzaba hacia la derecha.

Al adentrarse en la casa, en frente suya había unas escaleras que le llevaban al segundo piso, a la izquierda se encontraba la cocina, sin puerta ni paredes que la separasen del resto de la casa. Se paró en la barra de la misma, pasando un dedo y observando que el polvo no era mas que una parte del propio lugar.

Al dar un paso mas sintió que partía algo bajo sus pies. Bajó su mirada, observando una botella de whisky rota en varios trozos; casi vacía. Frunció el ceño, no le gustaba nada aquello. Observó la puerta del frigorífico también a medio abrir.

Sin duda allí había alguien.

Miró a su derecha, Nami apareció negando con la cabeza; el ala este estaba vacío. Asintió cuando ella le señaló si subía al segundo piso. La peli-naranja estaba preparada para eso. El rubio volvió a lo suyo, retomando el paso a lo largo de ese pasillo izquierdo de la casa. En el medio del mismo se encontraba una puerta —que daba lugar a una habitación inusual—, la cual abrió de una patada. Ésta se encontraba alumbrada de una pequeña vela; y la chimenea de esa habitación se encontraba apagada. Supo que no había nadie, así que se apartó de ella y continúo caminando —de nuevo con el arma en alto— por ese pasillo.

Entonces al dar dos pasos, escuchó la madera bajo sus pies crujir. Pero no había sido él, Nami tampoco podía ser porque ella estaba arriba. Aquel pasillo se encontraba alumbrado por un farol, así que al darse la vuelta —preparado para disparar— observó como un tipo vestido con camiseta negra, pantalones vaqueros azules y zapatos corrientes le miraba apretando los dientes.

Su ropa estaba extremadamente desgastada, tampoco llevaba arma. Se quedaron unos segundos mirándose, sabiendo que lo que se produciría en apenas momentos sería una verdadera persecución.

 _Su pelo era verde; le recordaba a la casa de su tío Zeff._

—Tsk; mierda —susurró el hombre.

—¿Quién…? ¡Eh… maldición! ¡No huyas, cobarde!

El tipo de pelo verde salió corriendo del edificio, siendo seguido por Sanji quien había guardado su arma. Llegaron en apenas unos segundos de carrera a la valla, la cual el hombre de pelo verde no dudó en saltar ayudándose de una mano; aunque haciéndose una herida en el proceso. El rubio bufó, posando una pierna sobre un arbusto para tomar impulso y superar la valla de cobre, apoyándose en ella con los pies por unos segundos, para caer de un salto a la tierra sembrada de trigo.

No cabía duda de que la habilidad de Sanji con los pies era única. Nadie en la policía era capaz de superar el manejo casi perfecto que tenía él, ni mucho menos de igualar su velocidad.

El sospechoso —porque eso era para el detective— chasqueó los dientes al ver como lo seguía cada vez más de cerca. Ese maldito era muy rápido. Y odiaba a los tipos más rápidos que él, aunque ese no era momento para pensar en eso. Sabía que en nada llegaría a la carretera, y quizás entre algunos coches podría perderlo.

Pero para su sorpresa —y mala suerte— podo observar frente a él como una mujer peli-naranja lo apuntaba con un arma. ¡Aquello debía ser una maldita broma! ¡No podía dejarse atrapar! Pero sonrió, ella no dispararía teniendo a su compañero detrás —pensamiento que fue un gran error—. Tuvo que frenar y perder unos valiosos segundos esquivando una bala que iba a una de sus piernas.

Miró molesto a aquella mujer, pero decidido a continuar su carrera; cosa que a los segundos le fue imposible cuando sintió como alguien se tiraba sobre su espalda, y lo lanzaba al suelo. Consiguió —no obstante—, rodar y asestarle un puñetazo en la quijada; lo necesario para escapar —se dijo.

Sanji maldijo a aquel tipo, y doliéndose de su barbilla, giró en el suelo lo necesario como para que sus pies tiraran al tipo de nuevo al suelo. Se subió encima de él, poniendo sus piernas a cada lado de la cintura del peli-verde y apuntando a la cabeza del susodicho con su arma reglamentaria.

Aquel tipo lo había agotado hasta el cansancio. ¿Cómo demonios podía haber alguien tan molesto? ¿Por qué todos los ladrones y asesinos —entre otros— se empeñaban en huir cuando lo veían? Era molesto, acaba agotado de correr; era el más rápido igualmente, nadie escapaba de él. Pero por extraño que fuera, posiblemente hubiera perdido a ese tipo si Nami no hubiera aparecido y hubiera disparado erróneamente, lo cual había obligado al tipo moverse y perder unos segundos para esquivar el disparo.

—Buen intento, soy el detective primero del distrito de la policía de París; mi nombre es Sanji. Estás detenido, así que te recomiendo que no te muevas... ¿Quién eres? Contesta.

El tipo de pelo verde se mordió la lengua, tentado a callar la boca a aquel rubio que tenía unas piernas que él —aunque nunca lo reconocería— envidiaba. Le importaba una mierda quien fuera, pero el que fuese policía era algo que podría complicarle las cosas. Maldijo entre dientes.

Ojalá pudiera asestarle un patada en esa maldita cara, y borrar esa estúpida sonrisa orgullosa que ahora ese rubio portaba… Levantó una ceja al fijarse en la ceja del ojo que no era cubierto por el pelo de él.

 _Eran unas cejas en espiral graciosas; le recordaban al rumbo que tomaba de su vida._

—Tus cejas son graciosas, policía de las espirales.

El rubio sintió como una vena le crecía en la frente; ¿acaso ese idiota a quien apuntaba con un jodido arma se estaba burlando de él? Era un detective de la policía; ¿cómo se atrevía a tratarle con tal descaro? ¡Podía matarlo!

—Deberías pasar una cortacésped por tu pelo, _sospechoso_ marimo*.

El nombrado no se creía lo que oía, ¿aquel tipo le había devuelto el insulto? Si pudiera moverse acabaría con él a puñetazos. Ambos se miraban molestos, con ganas de matarse si alguien no hubiera intervenido... Nami al ver que nada inteligente salía de aquel estúpido que estaba en la casa, decidió hablar.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre?

El de pelo verde sonrió de medio lado, mirando por unos segundos a la mujer. Pero su vista se posó de nuevo en el rubio, desafiante. ¿Acaso creía que iba a asustarlo apuntándole con un maldito arma? No tenía ni idea de quien era. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, burlón.

—Mi nombre es Zoro Roronoa; ¿me dispararas o no, cejas estúpidas?

…

El coche no tardó en andar mientras Sanji y Nami iban delante, y Zoro —el sospechoso— atrás, detenido. El rubio no dejaba de echar miradas a la parte trasera del vehículo, observando como aquel tipo le sonreía con burla cuando lo veía a través del espejo del conductor. Nami jamás había visto a su maestro tan enfadado, parecía que iba a reaccionar como si estuviera en pleno tiroteo.

—Sanji, céntrate en conducir si no quieres que nos choquemos.

—Claro, _bella_ Nami —otorgó él, cambiando su semblante molesto al de una sonrisa para concentrarse posteriormente en la carretera.

Todo iba bien por esos segundos, hasta que el hombre de pelo verde tosió, intentando ocultar una risa que fue bastante obvia para ambos policías. La peli-naranja hizo chocar su mano contra la frente, viendo que su compañero por supuesto reaccionaría.

—¿Dijiste algo, idiota?

—¿Qué? No te escuche bien, conductor _…_ —habló, imitando la voz del rubio cuando había hablado con Nami; una voz más cariñosa y sosegada—. Digo, _pésimo_ conductor.

—Te arrepentirás de tu actitud, _marimo_ —se le notaba tenso, que se estaba conteniendo por estar conduciendo, por ello apretó el volante; aguantándose las ganas de echarlo a patadas del vehículo.

—Ya lo estoy esperando, _cejas falsas_.

—¿¡Qué has…!? —Gritó, frenando el coche y girándose hacía el arrestado, quien sonreía orgulloso.

—Solo expresé una observación de tu cara. Es horrorosa, ¿sabías?

Sanji sabía que le estaba provocando; ¡era jodidamente obvio! Así que intentó relajarse cerrando los ojos por unos segundos, para así poder devolverle el insulto. Los abrió y le miró, con una sonrisa orgullosa.

—¿Nunca te han dicho en lo que te pareces a un _marimo_? Lo haré yo, pues. Tu pelo es tan verde como ese musgo, pero por suerte _él_ es más… digamos, _agradable_ de ver.

Zoro maldijo, sintiendo como una de sus cejas comenzaba a tiritarle; concretamente la derecha. Era insoportable; lo odiaba. Odiaba a ese maldito policía que lo había arrestado. Además de estúpido era… _desagradable_.

—¿Quieres que vuelva a patearte la cara, inútil? —Se acercó a él, impulsándose con sus pies y acercándose al policía, quien se había girado completamente a mirarlo.

—No te preocupes, volverás a caer… _marimo_ —Sanji hizo que sus frentes chocaran y ambos empezaron a competir, mirándose con rabia.

—Tus cejas demuestran lo afeminado que eres… _tipo de las_ _espirales_.

—¿¡Ah!? ¡Es _mas que obvio_ que tu comparación con un musgo demuestra que ninguno de los dos tenéis cerebro!

El sospechoso iba a contestarle para cuando Nami apartó al policía y lo tiró en su asiento, provocando que Zoro se desequilibrara a causa de aquello. La agente tenía su ceño fruncido, enfadada por la estupidez de su maestro.

Zoro no se creía lo ocurrido. Sí, era un tipo impulsivo, pero se consideraba tranquilo; un tipo que no saltaría molesto por ninguna estupidez. Pero aquel tipo le había cabreado como nadie, haciéndolo querer partirle esa maldita cara que seguro él consideraba como hermosa; cuando no era más que fea, y que —obviamente— esas estúpidas cejas solo aumentaban que le llamara afeminado.

Sanji se avergonzaba de sí mismo. Era uno de los grandes detectives de Paris y había respondido con unos insultos tan estúpidos como aquellos. Parecía un novato; un simple novato que no sabía nada de reglas y normas de conducta. Aquel tipo era parte de la flora, _sin cerebro_ , y él como un idiota caía en sus simples —a la par que estúpidos— insultos. Suerte que Nami los había separado, estuvo a punto de sacar su arma.

—¡Demonios, seréis infantiles! ¡Sois niñatos! Tú, _sospechoso_ , vuelve a abrir la boca y te patearé, ¿¡comprendiste!? —Le puso una mirada que provoco que Zoro apartase la mirada, con un bufido de por medio.

Ésta miró ahora a su maestro, quien aún tenía el ceño fruncido y los puños apretados. Notó como su alumna lo tomaba de la camisa. Esa mirada fiera solo la poseía en situaciones donde su vida estaba en juego; Sanji se maldecía haberla puesto así.

—Escúchame, "maestro": hace unos diez minutos que has parado el tráfico que entraba en la ciudad, solo por discutir con una persona que es sospechosa. Así que como no arranques este maldito coche, le informaré a Luffy y tú, querido, saldrás perdiendo.

El tipo de pelo verde observó de reojo esa conversación. ¿Luffy, eh? Entonces iba por el buen camino… No le quedaba mucho para obtener por fin la manera de encontrar el "One Piece". Por fin iba a cumplir su meta, después de tantos años obtendría aquello que era lo más buscado en su vida; sonrió ligeramente.

—Entendido, bella Nami. Lamento que hayas tenido que ver esto, pero la gente sin cerebro me saca de quicio —el detective suspiró y Zoro frunció el ceño.

La mujer no pudo aguantar mucho ante la mirada de él, que no dejaba jamás de ser cariñosa. Resopló y lo soltó, apremiándole con una colleja para que arrancara. Aunque oyeron una nueva tos del peli verde, Sanji esta vez solo chasqueó los dientes y apretó con fuerza el volante mientras arrancaba. Nami fue ahora quien echó una mala mirada al tipo.

Esa mujer era aterradora. Y este pensamiento —sin que ellos lo supieran— se había instalado en la cabeza de ambos. Estaban de acuerdo en algo, pero quizás nunca lo sabrían.

…

 **Z** _&_ **S**

…

 _ **¿Y que os pareció mi primer capítulo de mi primer**_ _ **extenso**_ _ **ZoSan? Decidme en serio., Sharon dime que tal. Me odiaste lo sé, pero no me arrepiento ***_ _ **huye*.**_

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y perdonadme los fallos y quizás las dudas que os plantee este capítulo. Poco a poco:3. Saludos y un gran abrazo.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	3. Capítulo 2

_**Aquí vengo con nuevo capitulo. Estoy feliz porque por ahora va gustando la historia, y Sharon esta emocionada(?). En fin, os agradezco el apoyo.**_

 _ **One Piece le pertenece a Oda Echiiro.**_

 _ **La canción será**_ _Parte de mí – Malú._ _ **Mi ídolo, es grandiosa esta mujer. Pienso que esta canción describe en completo la relación de Sanji y Zoro, desde el comienzo hasta el final del fic. Imaginaos que la canción la canta Zoro a Sanji, ya comprenderéis el porqué durante y al final del fic.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **Z** _&_ **S**

* * *

.

.

 **II**

.

.

Cuando llegaron a la comisaría Sanji bajó del coche y sacó a Zoro, tirando de uno de sus brazos hacia dentro. Ambos se echaban malas miradas, mientras Nami les observaba con un suspiro de por medio. Al entrar, Sanji le llevó a una sala de interrogatorios mientras era felicitado por sus compañeros; algunos tenían curiosidad por quien había atrapado. Aunque él tampoco podía decírselo, porque simplemente no lo sabía. Buscaría sus antecedentes penales, el rubio estaba seguro de que aquel tipo tenía mucha mierda a sus espaldas.

—Quédate aquí, idiota; y no armes jaleo.

Zoro estaba sentado en una de las dos sillas de la mesa, una cada lado de la misma; frente a la otra. Decidió divertirse, al fin y al cabo ¿qué mas podría hacer? Suspiró, cerrando uno de sus ojos, y miró al frente, observando aquel cristal ciego de su parte; visible del otro lado para los policías, quienes veían los interrogatorios sin saber sospechosos que lo estaban haciendo.

—Como si pudiera moverme, _rubio;_ además, sería un problema montar "jaleo", posiblemente te echarían.

Para resumir, varias venas aparecieron en la frente del detective. Aquel estúpido aun osaba burlarse de él. Recordó que debía hablar con Luffy para ver que demonios hacer con ese _sin cerebro_ , así que cerró los ojos; relajándose por unos segundos. Se dio la vuelta para salir de allí, abrió la puerta… pero antes de hacerlo se giró hacía el peli-verde.

—Tranquilo, en la cárcel tendrás sitio de sobra como para moverte, marimo.

Cuando Sanji cerró la puerta, Zoro sintió como se ponía pálido. Él no podía ir _allí_ ; no aun. Tenía que salir de aquel lugar tras hablar con _él_ y dirigirse a por el maldito One Piece cuando antes. ¡No podía quedarse en ese lugar; y mucho menos ir a prisión! Apretó los dientes, cerrando los ojos y mirando al suelo a la vez que apretaba con fuerza los puños; tensando los grilletes con las manos en su espalda. Había hecho bien en dejarse atrapar —aunque él mismo sabía que no había sido _del todo_ así.

Zoro había esperado por semanas en aquel mugroso bar a que la policía viniera y lo arrestase. Se había dejado ver de varias formas estúpidas y que cualquier policía tomaría por sospechosas. Justo unos días antes de la llegada de aquella pareja de policías _idiotas_ , fue a donde él esperaba un tipo que parecía ser también un policía. El peli-verde simplemente no se dejó ver; necesitaba que _uno de los dos_ viniera, así se aseguraría que _él_ apareciera. De esas dos semanas únicamente tuvo comida para tres días. El resto se alimentó del trigo que se cultivaba fuera de aquel bar y de restos que reposaban en la nevera de procedencia… extraña.

Por suerte, pudo asearse yendo a un afluente de un río que no estaba a mas de una hora del lugar. En ese lugar ni siquiera pudo ver peces, ni nada comestible, esa agua aunque era clara no tenía una vista agradable; que se diga. Aunque si descubrió —y comió—algunos bichos, los cuales estaban más buenos de lo que jamás pensó.

Por lo que, sin saber como, pudo sobrevivir hasta el día en el que oyó pasos fuera del lugar. Dejó caer su botella de whisky, asegurándose de que atraería la atención de esos tipos, que por la vestimenta de la mujer pudo saber que eran policías. Pudo apagar el fuego de la habitación sin hacer demasiado ruido, aunque no las velas. Por suerte aquel tipo no le vio; en cambio Zoro a él sí. Consiguió salir fingiendo escaparse, pisando con la fuerza necesaria una de las tablas de madera que estaba más levantada que las otras. Aquel rubio de cejas estúpidas le escuchó —gracias a Dios— y de ahí empezó la persecución.

Más bien, la _falsa_ persecución.

En realidad no pensaba dejarse atrapar tan fácilmente, por lo que trabajó a fondo para escapar. Por desgracia no fue capaz de hacerlo por mucho al ver la coordinación de la peli-naranja y el idiota rubio. Cuando se vio en el suelo con él encima, por fin pudo sonreír, no se había equivocado; porque uno de los dos había venido a buscarlo. Su plan había salido a la perfección.

Pero ahora, tras escuchar las palabras del detective inútil, tomó conciencia de sus actos; ¿y si ahora él no venía? ¿Y si todo su plan fallaba en pleno desarrollo? Miró a la puerta, frunciendo el ceño. _Él_ no podía fallarlo; no ahora. Vendría aun después de tantos años, ¿cierto? Lo necesitaba más que nunca.

Zoro requería de su único y mejor amigo.

…

—¿No sabéis donde está Luffy? —Cuestionó Sanji al llegar a la sala de descanso, no encontraba al Comandante ni siquiera en su oficina.

—Que va —respondió Usopp—, quizá esté reunido con Torao.

—¿Torao? —Cuestionó un nuevo recluta, llamado Chopper*.

—Trafalgar Law —respondió Sanji, solucionándole la duda—. Es el Comandante de la comisaría más importante de Lyon. Nosotros somos la más importante de París, la capital de nuestra querida Francia, por ello diferentes comandantes de las comisarías de las ciudades más importantes del país vienen aquí a reunirse con Luffy.

El nuevo recluta asintió, entusiasmado. Muchos se reían de él, pero estaban tan equivocados con su persona; Chopper era una persona muy amable y muy trabajadora, no debían confiarse. Portaba un sombrero con una "x" —no llevaba el que solían llevar los agentes de policía, ya que Luffy le había permitido llevar ese sombrero— y por supuesto llevaba el uniforme oficial. Ese sombrero era un viejo y muy preciado recuerdo para el nuevo de su padre. Por lo demás era un hombre de poca estatura pero fuerte, y que decir que su piel era más suave de lo normal; todo el mundo se lanzaba a abrazarlo al verlo. Era demasiado adorable, tenía el pelo castaño y corto. Era un tipo extremadamente sensible a los halagos.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¿Luffy es tan genial como Comandante?

—Es aun mas que genial, Chopper —respondió Usopp—, déjame contarte una de las historias de cómo el Capitán Usopp le conoció y le dejó ser su amigo.

—¿En serio? —A Chopper le brillaron los ojos, asintió enérgico.

Sanji solo suspiró, despidiéndose de ellos con la mano, tras mirar en uno de los ordenadores, y retirándose a ver a su sospechoso. Mandó un mensaje a Luffy mientras caminaba hacía allí. No había nada de ese tipo en ninguna base de datos, Sanji supuso que Luffy sabría porqué. Se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios, pero en vez de entrar allí con él decidió meterse en la sala del cristal ciego. Encendió las luces y activó el sonido, al hacerlo se quedó sorprendido al oír y ver ahí a su mejor y mas importante alumna; interrogándolo.

¿Qué se suponía que hacía Nami ahí?

…

—Tsk, no seas estúpida. No te diré nada.

Nami había pensado que al entrar allí podía haberle sonsacado alguna información de más. Pero vaya si estaba equivocada, el muy idiota no le había dicho nada en absoluto. ¡Y ya había estado 15 minutos con él! Solo había sacado en claro que aquel tipo a parte de ser un verdadero idiota y merecerse que Sanji le pegase, era un verdadero cabezón. Por su aspecto nada mas comenzar a hablar con él, supo que estaba ya de por sí débil. Claro que, le preguntó cuanto llevaba en aquella casa.

Pero su respuesta —un bufido y un "no te importa"—, y su aspecto, le hicieron deducir que hacían días, quizás semanas, que no comía en condiciones. No solo estaba en los huesos, tenía ojeras y demás signos que si estuvieran mas agravados hubieran tenido que llevarlo al hospital. Aun se preguntaba como demonios pudo correr en esas condiciones.

Suspiró, decidida a sonsacarle algo de información valiosa.

—¿Por qué estabas en esa casa?

—De nuevo te lo repito: no te importa —contuvo un bostezo con una de sus manos, mientras la miraba con una pequeña sonrisa—. Tu detective te echara de menos, alguien ha de halagar sus estúpidas cejas. ¿Por qué no vas con él?

—¿¡Ah!? —Lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta, inclinándose sobre la mesa para mirarlo fieramente a la cara—. ¡Tú…! No vuelvas a…

— _Hermosa_ Nami, suéltalo y sal; no merece que gastes tu hermosa voz en él. Ven, quiero hablar contigo.

Nami, aunque dudando, lo soltó, dejándolo caer en la silla, haciendo caso a las palabras de Sanji y saliendo de allí. El peli-verde observó de reojo al detective, enorgulleciéndose de sus actos. Pero —divertido— pudo observar como el rubio miraba con una pequeña sonrisa el cuerpo de la peli-naranja; sonrió, curioso de ver que aquel idiota también tenía ojos.

—Me aburro, estúpido. ¿Cuándo iré a esa maldita cárcel, _rubio pervertido_?Habla rápido, esa tal Nami espera por ti.

Roronoa Zoro no era estúpido, y sabía claramente que aquella agente de policía miraba con ojos muy diferentes, de cómo miraba al resto de hombres, a su detective. Seguro que el rubio estúpido ni siquiera se cercioraba de ello.

—No te atrevas a nombrarla, idiota —a Sanji una ceja le temblaba, furioso al oír ese nuevo insulto que se había colado en los labios del peli-verde—. Y no soy pervertido, así que ten cuidado con las palabras que usas.

—¿Oh, sí? Perdona pues —el detective se dio la vuelta, un poco extrañado porque él se rindiera tan fácilmente—. Ten cuidado con mirarla tanto el trasero, me pregunto que pasaría si te pillase, _pervertido_.

El rubio abrió la boca, sorprendido porque aquel idiota le hubiese visto. Se giró, enfadado a más no poder, y su enojo aumentó aun más al ver esa estúpida sonrisilla de ese maldito.

—¿¡Que dijiste!?

La puerta se cerró antes de que pudiera entrar a matarlo. Odió ver lo ultimo la sonrisa de aquel zopenco. Miró a Nami, por suerte ella simplemente había cerrado la puerta; no había oído a aquel idiota decir cosas que merecían que se llevara una paliza.

—Me pregunto porqué te pone tan nervioso, Sanji.

—No me pone nervioso. Solo me enerva la gente como él —Nami suspiró, apoyándose en la pared mientras le miraba atentamente—. ¿Por qué entraste a interrogarlo sin permiso, _bella_ Nami?

—Si hubiera esperado a que apareciera Luffy aun no le hubiera preguntado nada. ¿Cierto? —El detective suspiró, sin poder evitar darle la razón.

—De cualquier manera no vuelvas a hacerlo, podrían ponerte un parte disciplinario.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Solo fue por esta vez. Aunque no saqué mucho de provecho —el rubio la miró curioso, esperando que siguiera contando—. Al parecer se niega a soltar cualquier tipo de información. Pero estoy segura de que estuvo solo en esa casa. No sé por cuanto tiempo, tampoco me lo dijo, pero supongo que no fue por más de un mes. ¿Viste su aspecto, cierto?

Sanji asintió, de acuerdo con lo dicho por su alumna.

Nada mas verlo supo que esas pintas no eran de alguien que hubiera vivido bien. Pensaba que una de las posibilidades de su mal aspecto, a parte de su falta de sueño, podría ser la mala nutrición; o la carencia de ella. Si fuera así, en verdad no se arrepentía de haber ido a la sala de descanso de la comisaria tras dejarlo en la sala de interrogatorios.

—Sí, de eso me ocuparé después. ¿No descubriste porqué estaba allí, lo que buscaba o el porqué huía?

—En absoluto —habló Nami negando con la cabeza—, no suelta prenda. Pero estoy segura de que tipo es una maldita caja de sorpresas.

—Ya veo... Ve a descansar, _querida_ Nami. Yo iré a ver si puedo sonsacarle algo —ella asintió, quitándose la gorra de su cabeza; dejando su larga coleta al aire.

—¿No esperarás a Luffy?

—No será necesario. Iré adelantándome, cuando tenga más información sobre él, la cual traerá Luffy porque para eso le mandé un mensaje, podré hacerle un interrogatorio más extenso. Y ya si quieres podrás acompañarme.

—De acuerdo, así lo haremos —contestó con una sonrisa. Observó como él marchaba hacia la sala de espera, ella iría a asearse. Recordó lo de esa mañana, ya casi eran la una de la tarde; se mordió el labio y lo tomó del codo, mirando al suelo—. Sanji, yo…

Éste se giró sorprendido por los actos de ella, preguntándose que haría. La miró con una ceja levantada, cuestionándose que ocurría.

—¿Nami? ¿Ocurre algo?

—No, en absoluto. Solo quiero decirte algo. Verás, yo…

En cuanto fue a abrir la boca para confesarlo, alguien abrazó a Sanji por la espalda, lo que hizo que Nami lo soltara. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que aparecer alguna mujer? Volvió a ocultar su mirada, esta vez bajo el flequillo que caía de los pelos que no cabían en su coleta.

—Bonney… Me alegro verte —éste se giró, besando el dorso de una de sus manos como mera cortesía.

—Maldición, deja de comportante como un idiota, Sanji —expresó, molesta—. ¿¡Lo preparaste!?

—Por supuesto, ahora voy hacía allí. Nami… —cuando se giró para hablar con su alumna, se fijo en que ésta se perdía por el pasillo; no pudo evitar estar extrañado.

—¿Qué demonios es lo que te ocurre? ¡Vamos, Sanji, tengo hambre!

Asintió y la siguió, entregándole una sonrisa a la mujer pelirrosa. Era la Comandante de la comisaría de Niza, otra ciudad perteneciente a la maravillosa Francia. Era vieja amiga de Luffy y de él, en el pasado había compartido muchas clases de armas en la academia. Pero mientras andaba y le daba esa sonrisa suya tan única, no pudo evitar pensar en que algo malo le pasaba a su amiga y alumna mas preciada. Pero mas tarde hablaría con ella, antes debía ocuparse de algo.

…

Zoro estaba cansado de esperar, tenía ganas de que aquel estúpido viniera de una santa vez, hablasen y entonces se fuese a por el One Piece. No podía tardar más, ya había gastado demasiado tiempo esperando a la maldita policía como para perder más en aquel estúpido sitio. Se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y echó la cabeza hacía arriba, mirando al techo. Cerró los ojos, intentando tranquilizarse para pensar como salir de allí si no venían por él.

Escuchó —minutos después— abrirse la puerta, y supo que alguien había ingresado en la sala. Cuando oyó como algo caía contra la mesa, abrió los ojos y observó que quien había entrado había sido aquel estúpido pervertido.

—¿Y ahora qué ocurre, rubio estúpido?

—Deberías ser más agradecido, imbécil.

Zoro le observó sentarse en la otra silla, y curioso se enderezó, mirándolo. Solo que al bajar la vista y ver aquel plato de comida sobre la mesa se quedó confundido; y sorprendido, también. Levantó una de sus cejas y miró al policía.

—¿Qué demonios…?

—Es comida, por si no lo sabías. Supongo que llevas mas de dos semanas sin comer adecuadamente, tus facciones lo demuestran, marimo.

—¿Acaso eres idiota?

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —Cuestiono el rubio, mirándole con los dientes apretados.

—Eres un detective de policía, yo soy un delincuente. Si muriera por desnutrición no sería tu culpa, nadie te inculparía, cejas estúpidas.

Sanji suspiró, relajándose un tanto y tomando un zumo de su gabardina, para posteriormente abrirlo y beberse un sorbo. Miró, entonces, al tipo. ¿Acaso pensaba que los policías eran tan inhumanos como algunos delincuentes? Vergüenza debería darle, maldición.

—Deja de hablar como un estúpido. Independientemente de si eres el mayor asesino del mundo o un delincuente de poca monta, si estás hambriento te daré de comer de igual manera —Zoro le miró fijamente, sorprendido por sus palabras; al parecer ese tipo no era del todo _tan_ idiota—. Así que come lo que te hice de una vez, imbécil.

Aunque el sospechoso no estaba del todo convencido suspiró, pensado que lo que no le matase le haría más fuerte; y una buena comida era lo mejor para recuperar fuerzas. Solo esperaba que el plato de aquel inútil estuviese comestible. Lo miró de nuevo con un solo ojo abierto, no se fiaba del todo.

—¿Y qué se supone que es? Tsk, no tiene pinta de ser comestible.

Expresó el peli-verde, dándole una tregua con los insultos, así le _agradecía_ que le trajera comida; la cual en absoluto tenía _tan_ mala pinta como él acababa de decir. No se arrepentía de lo que había dicho, ya que sabía que él le había entendido. De todas formas, ¿por qué le había insinuado aquella gilipollez? Solo sentía que había necesitado hacerlo, y no se arrepentía. Por Dios, se parecía su hermana.

Sanji —sin tener una explicación lógica para ello— había entendido el mensaje oculto tras esas palabras. Desde que se conocían siempre se habían hablado con insultos, cuando veía al tipo no le salía ser de otra forma con él, siempre sacaba su lado menos amable. Pero lo que no podía aceptar es que conociendo al tipo desde hace menos de cinco horas ya supiera como se expresaba. Maldición, le odiaba.

Zoro observó aquel plato grande en el cual se presentaba un contra-muslo* de pollo al horno, con una salsa amarillenta y especiada; de acompañamiento eran una ensalada de lechuga y tomate, y unas patatas fritas. El olor que desprendía casi obligó a Zoro a lanzarse como un animal contra el plato. También se sorprendía de que aquello lo hubiera hecho él, una parte de sí se negaba a comérselo; pero maldición, estaba hambriento, se comería lo primero que se encontrase en la calle.

Entonces se escuchó al rubio bufar, molesto con sus palabras.

—¿Ah? Eres un perro hablador, pero poco mordedor —se levantó de su asiento, yendo detrás del peli-verde y quitándole entonces los grilletes; los cuales dejó sobre la mesa, alejados del plato—. Solo cómelo; soy cocinero, así que no ensucies mi reputación con tus tonterías, imbécil.

Zoro se tocó las muñecas, dolorido por las malditas esposas; como las odiaba. Aun desconfiado le miró, pero el policía solo tomó su zumo y comenzó a beberlo en su sitio mientras dirigía su mirada al techo. El sospechoso tomó los cubiertos, partiendo el pollo en trozos. Tomó uno del mismo con el tenedor, lo untó en la salsa y se lo llevó a la boca. Al probarlo no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos a la vez que su estomago intentaba rechazar la comida, pero Zoro no lo permitió.

Aquello había sido lo mejor que había probado en toda su vida.

—Por lo que veo tendrás que tragarte tus palabras, inútil.

El peli-verde sonrió, soltando una risa sarcástica. Más quisiera aquel estúpido. Sanji le había visto de reojo probar el plato y se sintió orgulloso de que a él le gustara, aunque le extrañaría que aquel idiota lo reconociera.

—Deberías callarte y dejarme comer, _cocinero pervertido_.

Sanji bufó, molesto, pero no pudo evitar la pequeña satisfacción que sintió porque a alguien le gustara su plato; por esa vez, y solo por esa vez, pasaría de largo el insulto. Ya que parecía ser que sí, a él le había gustado. De esa manera no solo le agradecía por llevarle y hacerle comida, reconociéndole como un buen cocinero, sino que también le cabreaba. ¿Podría ser alguien más odioso? Pero por ahora estaban mas tranquilos que al comienzo porque quizás, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos…

 _Habían hecho una tregua._

…

Cuando Nami entró a la sala de descanso sin la americana de su vestimenta oficial bufó, observando allí a la estúpida —porque era estúpida— de Bonney. Se preparó un café mirándola de reojo. Y cuando la observó sentarse a comer junto a Trafalgar Law abrió los ojos, sorprendida. Si estaba comiendo lo que sin duda había sido preparado por Sanji —como siempre hacía desde que venía a la comisaria— significaba que ella y Sanji en verdad no tenían nada y…

 _Un momento._

De nuevo observó a Trafalgar Law con ella y entonces abrió desmesuradamente los ojos; su vaso de café cayó al suelo —por suerte aun vacío—. Salió de la sala de descanso y se dirigió a la sala de interrogatorios. No había duda; por fin. Sonrió, feliz de _su_ vuelta.

…

—Hey, cocinero pervertido. ¿No me trajiste whisky? Tengo sed.

—¿Ah? No soy tu maldita sirvienta, marimo.

Sanji lo miraba como si quisiera matarlo. ¿Hacía minutos había pensado que en verdad aquel tipo se merecía de su gratitud? Seguro que ese zumo le había sentado mal, ¡aquel delincuente era insoportable! Resopló, molesto, tras haber hablado.

—Tsk, ¿qué clase de cocinero trae comida, pero no whisky?

—Lo recomendable, tipo sin cerebro, es comer con agua —expresó, posando ambas palmas sobre la mesa de metal—. Deberías agradecérmelo en vez de quejarte como un niñato.

—Eres molesto, cejas estúpidas. Perdiste un cliente, ¿sabías?

Al rubio le tiritó una de sus tan famosas cejas. Sus manos se cerraron en puños, deseando golpear a aquel maldito.

—¿Perder a un cliente? ¿Y con que dinero se suponía que me ibas a pagar, marimo?, ni siquiera puedes cortar ese musgo que empieza a crecer sin control en tu cabeza, inútil.

—¿¡Que dijiste de mi pelo, rubio estúpido!?

Ambos estaban levantados, mirándose con furia. No podía negarse que allí había mucho más que odio. De repente entre tantas miradas de odio, ocurrió algo inesperado; algo que ninguno de los dos pudo prever. Zoro cayó al suelo, alguien se había tirado sobre él. Sanji observó eso tan rápido que no le dio tiempo a reaccionar. Para cuando miró al suelo, no tuvo otra opción que abrir la boca y gritar algo, sorprendido a más no poder. Aunque no supo porqué el estúpido marimo gritó junto a él lo mismo.

—¿¡Luffy!?

—¿Zoro? ¿Sanji? ¿Qué hacen aquí? —Cuestionó colocándose su sombrero de paja mientras sonreía sobre Zoro.

—¡Deberíamos de decirte lo mis…! —Se miraron furiosos, ¿acaso el otro le osaba imitar?— ¡Quítate de encima de…! —Ambos pararon de hablar al ver que dirían de nuevo lo mismo.

El moreno los miró confundido, sin saber que ocurría allí.

—¿Os conocéis? ¡Es genial que le recuerdes, Sanji!

—¿Recordarle? —Preguntó el rubio detective confundido, mirándolo con curiosidad.

—¡Por supuesto! Él es Zoro, quien nos salvó la vida en el tiroteo de hace cinco años. ¿Acaso pensabas que ese tiempo sin que nadie nos disparase fue porque se quedaron sin balas?

Sanji miró al peli-verde, quien únicamente miraba hacia otro lado, molesto. Zoro cerró los ojos y se quitó de encima al moreno, quien rió, sujetándose su sombrero de paja; feliz de volver ver al peli-verde. Ambos se sentaron en el suelo; Sanji aun les miraba sin palabras, creía que su Comandante estaba loco al insistir en eso durante años, pero al parecer aquella vez que salvaron la vida no fue por suerte.

Aquel tipo los salvó, y Sanji supo que estaba en deuda con él. Suspiró, aun sin estar dispuesto a agradecérselo ni nada parecido.

—¿Y de qué se supone que vosotros os conocéis?

—Zoro es mi mejor amigo —confesó Luffy, sin dudar, y dejando a Sanji sin palabras.

—Tú… sigues siendo igual de molesto, Luffy —habló el peli-verde, revolviéndose el pelo.

Le otorgó entonces un coscorrón al azabache. El Comandante de la comisaría mas importante de Francia solo rió, recolocándose el sombrero y sonriendo feliz de estar por fin con sus dos grandes amigos.

…

Nami no había dudado en entrar en la sala del cristal ciego, desde donde se veía y oía la sala de interrogatorios; se quedó sin palabras al asimilar la información dada por Luffy. Había llegado justo segundos después de la entrada de Luffy en la sala. Y aunque sentía que no debía de estar ahí ya no podía irse. Se quedaría a escuchar, porque quería saber todo de ese tal Zoro.

 _Tenía un mal presentimiento._

…

—Así que eso fue lo que ocurrió hace seis años…

—Así es, Sanji. Zoro me salvó aun sin conocerme, y yo por supuesto decidí que sería mi mejor amigo.

—Vaya, ¿quién iba a saber que tendrías algo bueno, marimo?

—Tsk, cállate cejas estúpidas —suspiró, molesto, sin ver la sonrisa de satisfacción del rubio—. Yo buscaba pistas sobre el One Piece, y allí me encontré a Luffy. Él escapó antes de que fuera a peor.

—Es cierto —estableció Luffy, chocando el puño de su mano derecha con la palma de su otra mano—, ¿cómo escapaste?

—Por suerte, y cuando creía que iba a morir, _ella_ me salvó.

—¿Ella? —Cuestionó Sanji, extrañado y curioso.

Zoro se encontraba con la mirada perdida en la pared, sin poder evitar recordar aquel momento, decidió contárselo; al fin y al cabo, quería que Luffy lo supiese. Aunque no incluía a aquel rubio inútil, no podía tan solo echarlo; era amigo de Luffy. Suspiró, recordando y empezando a hablar; no pudo variar sus facciones serias.

— _¡Muere, Roronoa Zoro!_

 _Desde el suelo, sujetándose su brazo herido y sin balas, el peli-verde observó como un hombre armado con un hacha lo atacaba. A cada segundo que veía caer el hacha contra él sabía que le cortaría en dos. Pero por lo menos Luffy estaba vivo._ _Cerró los ojos, deshaciéndose de su mueca molesta, y esperando por su muerte. Pero entonces, escuchó el sonido de metales chocando. Zoro abrió los ojos, y lo que vio le dejó sin habla. ¿Qué demonios…?_

— _¿¡Y tú quien demonios eres!? ¡No tienes ni idea de donde te has metido, niñata!_

— _Hey, no deberías subestimarme. Al fin y al cabo, no dejaré que mates a la persona que más quiero; a lo único que me queda. Si es necesario… —habló, aplicando mas fuerza a la espada, la necesaria como para que el hombre se retrasara junto a su hacha— ¡daré mi vida por salvarlo!_

— _Tashigi…_

 _Cuando la vio sonreírle, Zoro compuso una mueca de sonrisa, estaba orgulloso de ella. Al fin y al cabo… Cuando la vio desmayarse pudo tomarla a tiempo antes de evitar que se cayera de bruces al suelo. Su respiración era irregular, y estaba pálida. No tenía ni idea de cómo podía mantenerse en pie._ _Y el peli-verde se maldijo, porque supo que únicamente lo había seguido, había venido para salvarle. Levantó la vista al ver como el tipo del hacha reía, mientras que de fondo se escuchaban las explosiones._

— _¡Si no quieres decirnos lo que sabes, morirás aquí y ahora, Roronoa! ¡Tú y esa zorra!_

 _El joven de 18 años se levantó, dejando con cuidado a la chica en el suelo, y tomando en su mano derecha la espada de la joven dos años menor que él. Vio de reojo como ese tipo se acercaba corriendo con el hacha en alto, dispuesto a matarlo._

— _¡Muere!_

 _Levantó la cabeza, lo justo para ver al tipo a dos pasos de él, dirigiendo ya su arma hacía él de manera que le cortaría el cuello si le rozara sin duda alguna. El ceño de Zoro se frunció, agarrando con fuerza la empuñadura de la espada y agachándose justo a tiempo para que el hacha pasase sobre él. El tipo se quedo helado._

— _¿¡Cómo demonios…!?_

— _Nadie habla así de ella. Desaparece._

 _Sin cambiar su mueca, Zoro clavó la espada en el pecho del tipo; acabando con él con un solo golpe. Retiró la espada y dejó que el hombre cayese al suelo. Había que ser muy estúpido como para intentar insultarla delante suya, y ese tipo lo fue._ _Tomó la funda de la espada de la joven y la enfundó. La agarró con una mano, mientras ayudaba a la chica a subirse a su espalda con su mano libre y con la colaboración, aunque mínima, de ella. Cuando lo consiguió la miró, a la vez que comenzaba a andar para salir de allí._

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _Por lo menos… puedo seguir respirando. No debiste haberlo matado, así solo…_

— _Me da igual, Tashigi, no permitiré jamás que nadie hablé así de ti._

— _Sé que… lo haces para protegerme —ella sonrió, apretándose más contra él— y aunque no deberías hacerlo, gracias._

 _Zoro empezó a correr, esquivando algunos escombros que iban a caer sobre ellos. Las explosiones aumentaban a cada momento pero, por suerte, también eran mas lejanas. Debía alejarse de aquel maldito bar antes de que ella sufriera algún daño._

— _Deja de decir estupideces, cuando ellos… murieron, en el accidente, juré protegerte. Y eso es lo que haré hasta el día en el que muera, métetelo en la cabeza, Tashigi._

— _Mi padre estaría orgulloso de ti..._

— _Tsk, ¿por qué debería estarlo? Solo estoy protegiendo a mi familia._

— _Aunque no tengamos la misma sangre, gracias… por dejarme ser tu hermana._

 _Su mínima sonrisa se evaporó a los segundos. Tosió varias veces, y se tapó la boca con una de sus manos, intentando contener así la dolorosa tos. Cuando vio la palma de su mano, tras acabar de toser, observó que tenía un poco de sangre en ella._

— _No hables más, te pondrás peor —habló él, saltando una roca, sabiendo que en poco tiempo llegarían a la fase final de aquella enfermedad rara—. Y Tashigi —ella no contestó, pero Zoro supo que lo oía—, desde un principio, a pesar de que no llevemos la misma sangre, te consideré mi hermana. No lo olvides jamás._

 _Ella sonrió, abrazándole con fuerza y sintiéndose protegida._

En la sala de interrogatorios se hizo el silencio, Luffy comprendió de donde venía que Zoro rechazara aquella oferta ofrecida hace seis años, momentos antes de lo relatado hace unos momentos; era por su hermana. Ahora todo encajaba.

—Como ya te dije en ese entonces, te ayudaré.

Zoro miró a su mejor amigo, y aunque no fue capaz de sonreír, en cambio sí que asintió con la cabeza. Sanji suspiró, revolviéndose el pelo; menuda sorpresa de delincuente. Pero… ¿quién diría que alguien así tendría una hermana?

—Como suelen decir, todos tenemos alguien por quien daríamos nuestra vida, ¿no, marimo? —El peli-verde resopló, ¿acaso no sabía callarse?—. Es sorprendente saber que tienes mas sentimientos de lo esperado —el rubio sonrió levemente, solo notable para sí mismo.

Mientras veía de reojo al cabeza de césped fruncir el ceño, posiblemente molesto con su presencia —lo cual era algo que al policía también le pasaba con él—, por dentro se decía que se alegraba de ver a aquel tipo menos oscuro de lo que pensaba al conocerle. Quizá podría ayudarle; al fin y al cabo, y como decía su tío Zeff, solo él poseía una pata de madera en la que apoyarse para cuando cayese. El resto no, y por primera vez Sanji entendió aquella metáfora que le repetía una y otra vez el viejo, mientras observaba al delincuente.

.

.

* * *

 **Z** _&_ **S**

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Y que os pareció? Espero que os haya gustado. Parece que ya tenemos algo muy importante y cada vez se sabe mas de la hermana de Zoro. Y yo cada vez tengo mas inspiración, y escribiendo estas palabras se me ocurrió otra cosa mas para incluir en el final que ya tengo pensadísimo desde que empecé el fic. Pero bueh, aun falta bastante para ello.**_

 _ **¿Os esperabais a Tashigi en ese papel de hermana de Zoro? ¿Y que la pasa? ¿Tenéis teorías? ***_ _ **Sonrisa malévola**_ _ *** Me ha gustado ponerla como hermana-no hermana. Obviamente se explicara su relación mas adelanta, como murieron sus padres, quizá me meta con los padres de Zoro… Etc. Y sí, igual sabremos mas sobre el tío de Sanji, véase, Zeff.**_

 _ **Quiero hacer una aclaración con lo que casi me lío yo sola. Fjdeeidcjdwiodjfr. A ver el tiroteo por el que Luffy sufrió su herida en el pecho y que Sanji le relata a Nami en el primer capitulo fue hace 5 años, cuando Luffy y Zoro ya se conocían. Los tres protas tenían 19 años, ya que ahora tienen 24.**_

 _ **El peli-verde y el azabache se conocían porque como he dicho en este capitulo hace seis años ocurrió lo del porlogo, ese momento en el que Zoro y Luffy se hacen amigos a los 18 años. Un año después pues ocurre el tiroteo de Luffy y Sanji. Bien quizá no es algo muy importante, pero soy muy perfeccionista con las fechas y demás detalles de los fics. Djeie0fijeo0f.**_

 _ **Y sí, Zoro y Luffy, como bien mostré que Zoro pensaba en el prologo, se han visto por ultima vez hace cuatro años. Por eso puse las edades en el prologo iehjfidejdifoijeif,:).**_

 _ **Recuerdo que si tenéis alguna duda decidme, que sin problemas os contesto. Agradezco los reviews hermosos a mi Sharon —a quien ya respondí por tener cuenta—, Megara90 y Mity-chan. ¡Gracias por vuestro apoyo!**_

 _ **Megara90:**_ _De nuevo no me queda mas que agradecerte por tu apoyo. Espero que te siga interesando la historia y gracias por demostrármelo. Y aun faltan muchaaaaas cosas por pasar. Saludos y que estés super bien._

 _ **Mity-chan:**_ _De nada, ni me agradezcas. Si me comentas, aunque sea sin cuenta, siempre respondo reviews por aquí. Si son sin cuenta, sino por privado claro. Espero que la historia te siga gustando, ¡saludos y que estés super bien!_

…

 _ ***Chopper:**_ _a ver, con la aparición y la descripción de Chopper quiero aclarar que ponerlo de mascota sería extraño, y algo que no me gustaría. Por eso en un UA es difícil retratarlo. Así que lo que hice es imaginarme su forma de humanoide que sería híper achuchable y adorable. Aunque sería bajito y eso aumentaría su hermosura (¿)._

 _ ***Contra-muslo:**_ _a ver si me explico, para los que no sepáis es una pechuga de pollo con un muslo, todo unido. O sea si separas el muslo de la pechuga ya no es un contra-muslo. Ihfeijfvfeio3eifj, ok, es una explicación bastante penosa, pero quizás alguno no sabíais(?)._

…

 _ **Y hasta aquí llego. Espero leeros y que me digáis y por supuesto, hacedme saber que os gusta:3. Doy pistas sobre el fic, porque hoy me encuentro generosa: la canción "Parte de Mí" de Malú, lo relata casi todo. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Recuerdo que es vital que no os perdáis en este capítulo, así que decidme en todo caso.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	4. Capítulo 3

_**Nuevo capítulo:) Subiré capítulos siempre que tenga uno de reserva, véase, si os subo este es porque tengo el cuarto empezado, pero no acabado. Vamos que quiero llevar avanzado algo del siguiente para no cagarlaxD.**_

 _ **One Piece le pertenece a Oda Echiiro.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **Z** _&_ **S**

* * *

.

.

 **III**

.

.

Zoro rodó los ojos ante aquella frase del rubio, a lo que Luffy solo rió entre dientes. ¿Mas sentimientos de lo esperado? El de pelo verde pensó que aquel tipo no solo tenía un pésimo sentido de la moda como para llevar así las cejas, sino que confirmó que tenía un pésimo carácter.

—Cuenta; buscas el One Piece, ¿cierto? Así que supongo que has venido por Luffy… y a por ayuda. No serías capaz de lograr encontrar tú solo un tesoro que es más una leyenda que nada. Es entendible, marimo.

El nombrado le miró de reojo por unos segundos, no sabía si con las palabras dichas por el rubio, éste le estaba ayudando o solo jodiendole. De igual forma no le dejaría.

Sanji, por su parte, había escuchado aquella historia sin inmutarse. La verdad, jamás se hubiera esperado que un tipo como él —que por lo visto sí era un delincuente y asesino— actuara por razones… _dígase_ , "puras".

—Sí, mi objetivo es el One Piece, pero no para hacerme rico ni nada parecido. Como ya habréis supuesto y escuchado, mi hermana padece una enfermedad rara*. Se la descubrieron los médicos a los 10 años. Se pone pálida, comienza a toser y respirar de manera irregular. Esto era la primera etapa. A los 16 años pasó a la segunda y ultima etapa; empezó a escupir sangre cada vez que tosía varias veces seguidas.

—¿No hay cura ni tratamiento aun? —Cuestionó Sanji, visiblemente serio.

—Nada. Cuando ella tenía 14 años sus padres murieron, y lo único que descubrí como posible solución eran unas medicinas que probaban para el tratamiento de esta enfermedad rara.

—¿Funcionaron? —Preguntó esta vez Luffy.

—Algo así. Ella cada vez que las tomaba tosía con menos frecuencia, y no se ponía tan pálida —se calló unos segundos, tomando el valor que requería para hablar—. Pero al parecer éstas apremiaron la última fase de la enfermedad. Tras dos años la cantidad de sangre que escupía cuando tosía y la frecuencia de veces con que lo hacía, habían aumentado considerablemente. Desde ahí supe que debía encontrar otra solución. Según había oído solo duraría 6 años a ese ritmo. Por suerte, tras investigar por un tiempo encontré un tratamiento que podría salvarla.

—¿Era ilegal?

—Por supuesto, cejas estúpidas —Sanji frunció el ceño, molesto—, los médicos no podían hacer nada. Su "buen" consejo era que disfrutase hasta que su cuerpo no diera más de sí, no había cura alguna. Pero obviamente no la dejaría morir. Así se lo había prometido a sus padres y a mí mismo; al fin y al cabo, la consideraba mi hermana—suspiró, soñando con verla sonreír de nuevo—. En resumen, encontré un tratamiento que podía acabar con cualquier enfermedad rara que existiera en el mundo.

—¿Conocías los métodos? Podrían ser falsos.

Zoro le mandó una severa mirada de reojo al rubio, quien no se inmutó. El del pelo verde segundos después suspiró, acariciándose la nuca.

—No me consideres imbécil, jamás dejaría a mi hermana en malas manos. Observé algunos de sus tratamientos y curaron algunas de esas enfermedades raras, así que sin tener una salida mejor acepté. Ellos dijeron que no sabían que enfermedad rara acusaba mi hermana concretamente, ni siquiera los médicos me la habían dicho, pero que la curarían. Aunque el precio era demasiado alto. El tratamiento sería de unos 4 años y su precio llegarían a ser cien millones de euros.

El rubio detective se preguntó cómo demonios podía ser que un tratamiento, aunque fuese ilegal, costase tanto dinero. A pesar de que fuese por 4 años, aquello era abismal. Pero tampoco conocía todos los síntomas de la hermana del delincuente, así que no sería adecuado que hablase. Por eso dejó que Luffy se adelantase.

—¡Eso es imposible de obtener!

—Estoy de acuerdo. No hay manera de que lo consiga algún ser humano —siguió Sanji por el moreno—. Aunque robases a algunos millonarios, serías perseguido y algún día te ataparían. Al igual que el robar bancos tampoco te rentaría, tu hermana estaría en peligro.

—Nada mal, cocinero pervertido —concedió él, con una ligera sonrisa—. Por ello la única salida que encontré fue conseguir el One Piece. Su fortuna de mil millones de euros sería más que suficiente, por lo menos tomaría el dinero suficiente para que mi hermana acabase el tratamiento.

El detective le miró curioso, pero acabó viéndolo lógico. Alguien por ese punto estaría tan desesperado que recurriría a lo que fuera para salvar a la persona que más quería.

—Muy bien, tus motivos son comprensibles, pero ¿a que vienes a ver a Luffy?

—Vengo a pedirle ayuda, cejas sin sentido, creo que es obvio.

—Te mataré, estúpido.

Ambos se lanzaron miradas furibundas, midiéndose. Zoro suspiró, volviendo a retomar la palabra. El Comandante suspiró, sabía lo que Zoro quería; desde que lo había visto en el lugar se lo suponía.

—Luffy es el único que estuvo conmigo el día que nos atacaron. Ambos fuimos a recopilar información del One Piece. Él, porque quería descubrirlo y ser considerado como "el Grandioso" por hacerlo, y yo por mi hermana. Al parecer nos encontramos… con _más información_ de la que fuimos a buscar.

—¿Quieres que te la muestre?

—Me persiguen, Luffy —habló, intentando buscar una manera de que lo entendiese sin revelar demasiado—. Sé que están cerca de encontrarlo, y al parecer tú y yo tenemos las ultimas pistas. Mi hermana no aguantara un año más, como ya os imagináis. Me alejé de ella por seguridad, dejándola con su padrino.

—Hey, hey. ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí? No entiendo nada —habló Sanji, deseando entender por dónde mierda iban los tiros.

Tanto el moreno como el del pelo verde se miraron serios, ignorando al rubio. Luffy asintió, tomando su sombrero y sacando de la cinta roja un papel. Sanji se quedó helado, ¿desde hace cuantos años llevaba ese papel ahí? ¡Había sujetado cientos de veces ese sombrero pero jamás se había cerciorado de ello!

Zoro tomó el papel que le lanzó su amigo y lo abrió, frunciendo el ceño. Pero acabó por sonreír, Luffy había guardado bien la pista que obtuvieron ese día. El moreno frunció el ceño, no podía dejar a su mejor amigo sin ayuda; no permitiría que volviese a estar solo.

—Sanji, quiero encargarte algo; no una misión, sino un favor. Puedes rechazarlo si lo deseas —el nombrado le miró, esperando que le hablara—. Quiero que ayudes a Zoro a encontrar el One Piece. Él conoce todas las pistas, la última que le faltaba era la mía. Yo le ayudaré cubriendo sus pasos, pero no puedo hacer más. Sería un problema que se metiera toda la policía, ¿verdad? —El delincuente asintió, aun molesto por la idea de que aquel estúpido le ayudase; pero maldición, necesitaba una mano—. Y bien, ¿qué dices, Sanji?

El rubio bufó, acariciándose la sien. ¿Ayudar a ese zopenco? Já, como si fuera a ser posible. Pero lo malo es que el maldito idiota actuaba con una razón que le hacía imposible negarse.

Si no lo hiciera, todas las enseñanzas de su padre, no solo en el sentido de la cocina, habrían sido en vano; el recuerdo de esa metáfora que ahora habría cobrado sentido desaparecería si ignoraba esto. Le observó ignorarlo, atento a la pared, y apoyando su barbilla sobre una de sus manos.

—Si me lo pides como un favor no me puedo negar, Luffy, pero a la mínima tontería mandaré a este tipo sin cerebro a la mierda.

—Maldición, tu voz es tan molesta —habló Roronoa, masajeándose la nuca.

—¿Qué dijiste? —Preguntó con voz gélida, sacando su arma y apuntándolo con ella.

Luffy rió, divirtiéndose con lo bien que —a su juicio— se llevaban ambos. Zoro estaba un poco molesto, sí, pero no podía evitar sentirse feliz. Porque después de años podía ver luz al final del túnel. Ahora solo le quedaba ir por el tesoro con aquel detective idiota y volver con el dinero suficiente como para el tratamiento de su hermana. Y de paso con algo más para vivir lo más cómodamente posible.

¿No era tan difícil, verdad?

…

—Bien, yo conduciré y tú me indicarás, rápido y claro. De esa manera podremos acabar con esto pronto y dejaré de ver tu desagradable cara. ¿Necesitas que te lo repita, marimo?

No habían tardado en salir de la comisaría, tras darles los últimos consejos Luffy, y marchar hacía el coche del detective. Cuando salieron de la sala de interrogatorios —por suerte los tres vivos gracias a Luffy— el Comandante les obligó a que lo mantuvieran lo más informado posible. Él intentaría dejarles el camino lo más libre que pudiera.

Aunque Luffy no habló mucho, ya que en cuanto salieron camino a la oficina del mismo, se tiró _literalmente_ encima de Trafalgar Law —el Comandante de la Comisaría más importante de Lyon—, quien le recibió entre avergonzado y molesto.

Sanji se preguntaba por qué eran tan raros, Zoro simplemente se encontraba con la cabeza en otro lado. Ahora a las puertas del BMW descapotable de Sanji, hablaban sobre los pasos a tomar.

—Serás molesto, seré yo quien conduzca, cocinero pervertido.

—Es mi coche, ¿acaso eres estúpido?

Zoro suspiró, rascándose la nuca y viendo imposible el convencerlo, se rindió, montándose en el asiento del copiloto. Sanji sonrió, orgulloso, y se montó en el asiento del conductor. No se podía decir nada malo en contra de ese coche casi de lujo con los asientos forrados de cuero.

—Espero que sea rápido, cejas deformadas. Ve a la rotonda del _Arco del Triunfo_ , desde ahí te guiaré.

—Deja de joder, inútil —expresó Sanji, arrancando el coche y comenzando a ir por las calles de París; el del pelo verde observaba atentamente los alrededores, a la vez que su ceño se fruncía más a cada minuto que pasaba. No tardaron en llegar al lugar indicado—. ¿Y bien? Estamos ya donde tú has dicho, así que dime donde se supone que vamos —le pidió Sanji, circulando por una de las zonas más transitadas de la ciudad.

El delincuente se quedó unos segundos observando las diferentes salidas de la rotonda, así que tras un minuto —en el que Sanji podría haber pateado al maldito trescientas veces— se decidió por uno de los lugares. No podía decirle aun donde era el lugar, sería problemático que alguien les oyese.

—Por allí —señaló una de las salidas de la rotonda, sonriente.

—Esa es dirección prohibida, marimo. ¿Acaso estás ciego?

La cara de Zoro —para resumir— era un poema. No podía ser que le estuviera ocurriendo aquello. Estaba seguro que… Sus pensamientos se frenaron, ya que cuando observó _aquella_ salida, supo que no se iba a equivocar de nuevo.

—Es por esa —habló, señalando una de las tantas salidas junto a la rotonda del _Arco del Triunfo_.

—Por ahí es por donde hemos entrado a la maldita rotonda, estúpido.

—Tsk, ¿acaso me estás jodiendo?—Cuestionó Zoro, expresando su enfado al detective son su ceño fruncido; creía que le estaba gastando una maldita broma.

—¡No estoy bromeando ni nada parecido, imbécil! ¿¡Acaso careces de orientación o qué es lo que te pasa!?

Llevaban, para ser exactos, unos diez minutos dando vueltas en esa rotonda. Así que no pudieron evitar recibir algunos pitos de coches mientras seguían dando vueltas, y mirándose con cara enfadada. Sanji, de reojo y apretando con fuerza el volante, expresaba su rabia.

—¡Juraba que era por aquí!

—¡No tienes ni idea donde vamos, ¿cierto?!

—¡Solo cállate, idiota! Estoy pensando, maldición.

Tras otros diez minutos Sanji se hartó y tomó la primera salida, la cual les daba —unos metros más adelante— a una calle que se dirigía a uno de los aparcamientos para los turistas. Se metió en éste, tras dar un par de giros en callejuelas, y paró el coche.

—¿Acaso no sabes dónde vamos? Espero que no hayas mentido, porque si no tendrás serios problemas. Ya nadie te evitara la cárcel, delincuente.

—Tsk, tienes que ser demasiado estúpido como para creer que he mentido al inventarme una historia como esa —bufó, rascándose la nuca y apartando la mirada—. Tashigi me dice siempre que tengo una orientación pésima.

El rubio se sorprendió y le miró de reojo. No se esperaba que le dijera algo así. No creía tener la _confianza_ que él parecía tener con Luffy, por ejemplo, como para que le dijese algo así. Suspiró, encendiéndose un cigarro. Expulsó el humo hacía arriba, aprovechando que el techo del coche estaba guardado.

—Y estaba en lo correcto. Así jamás llegaremos a donde se supone que tenemos que ir —Zoro deseó pegarle, en verdad quiso hacerlo—. Quizás no es mi tema, pero es mejor tener dos mentes que piensan que una, ¿no crees, marimo? —Sanji dio una calada y volvió a expulsar el humo, dispuesto a explicarse—. Es decir, quizá contándome lo que decía en la nota de Luffy, y en la tuya, podamos sacar algo de provecho.

Zoro le miró desconfiado. Contarle eso a alguien más sería algo absurdamente peligroso. Estaba harto de meter en el mismo saco a gente que luego acababa muriendo. Se negaba.

—Eso no es un tema apropiado para un detective, cocinero pervertido.

—¿Ah? ¿Crees que Luffy me envió para jugar a ser tu chofer? Imagínate que te dejo conducir, demonios habrías destruido mi coche —Zoro le miró, furioso; él era quien no sabía conducir—. Soy uno de los mejores detectives de Francia, marimo.

—¿Crees que eso te convierte en invencible?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Mira, cejas estúpidas, esto no es juego —le dijo, mirándole serio—. En este tema aunque fueras el mismísimo James Bond estarías en problemas. Te torturarían hasta que les digas lo que Luffy y yo escondemos.

El silencio reinó por unos segundos, pero fue Sanji el que lo rompió tras fumar otra vez de su cigarro. Que ninguno de ellos era un novato, por favor. Ambos sabían que se estaba jugando allí.

—Parece ser que tú no entiendes lo que es ser un detective, marimo. Estoy constantemente en peligro, pueden amenazarme con cualquier cosa; incluso con la persona que más me importa, pero eso no me hace huir ni soltar información en cuanto me atan a una silla. Cosa que, por cierto, ya han hecho.

El del pelo verde bufó, aquello no era suficiente. El One Piece era algo completamente diferente, algo para lo que él no estaba cualificado. No debía haber dejado a Luffy que permitiera aquello, pero necesitaba que alguien le llevase.

 _Debía deshacerse de él._

—¿Crees que ellos solo te atarán a una silla? Eso será lo mínimo que harán. Sera mejor que te vayas, haré esto solo y sin tu molesta presencia.

Se bajó del coche, cerrando la puerta con fuerza. Se abrochó su abrigo y comenzó a andar. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, no necesitaba a nadie, jamás había requerido de nadie. Salvaría a su hermana solo porque si alguien debía de morir sería él…

Entonces, inconscientemente, giró su vista hacía la derecha, observando como una bala se dirigía hacia él.

 _Supo que no podría esquivarla._

Por casualidades del destino, las cuales aún no comprendía, alguien le tiró al suelo. De esa manera esquivó la bala y salvó su vida. Cayó de espaldas, y con alguien sobre él. Cuando miró a esa persona bufó, realmente molesto.

—¿Qué mierda…?

—Ahora estamos en paz, marimo. Devolví la deuda que tenía contigo tras lo de hace cinco años. Ahora pelea, antes de que te disparen y no pueda salvar tu maldito trasero.

El rubio tomó su arma y se refugió de cuclillas detrás de su coche, mientras los disparos aún continuaban. Devolvió algunos de esos disparos, que solo golpearon a un par de coches del lugar —incluyendo el suyo.

Zoro estaba atónito, tumbado en el suelo y sin creerse que aquel estúpido le hubiese salvado. Tomó su arma y decidió que a él tampoco le gustaba dejar deudas. Aunque se sorprendió que le salvara por aquello. Se odiaban, ¿cierto? Se puso a su lado en el coche y asintió, disparando también.

Sus enemigos eran dos, y Zoro sabía perfectamente de quienes se trataba. Llevaban apenas unos minutos en aquel tiroteo y el del pelo verde se estaba poniendo nervioso. La razón era muy simple: tanto él, como aquel policía de poca monta se quedaban sin municiones. Chasqueó los dientes, él tenía para unos 4 disparos más; posiblemente el detective pervertido tendría para unos 3.

—¡Hacía tiempo que no me suuuper divertía tanto, Zoro!

Sanji lo miró de reojo, frenando sus acciones al igual que el resto. ¿Se conocían? ¿Acaso eran por quienes el marimo estaba preocupado?

—Deberíais marcharos. O si no acabaré con vosotros.

Algunas alarmas de varios coches comenzaron a sonar, pero no por mucho tiempo. Se escucharon otros dos disparos que provocaron que las alarmas cesarán. Y con ellas, ese sonido tan estresante.

—¿Te crees más fuerte por llevar a un detective contigo, cariño? —Él bufó, odiando a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas—. Moriréis ambos, espadachín.

El delicuente sintió la mirada de Sanji sobre él, pero no era momento de explicaciones. Aún no. ¿Acaso esos malditos no podrían dejarle en paz por un tiempo? Maldita sea, eran como jodidas lapas.

—Aunque te hayas comportando como una zorra conmigo, te doy la oportunidad de que vivas. Debes continuar lamiéndole el culo a ese al que llamas "jefe".

El silencio se hizo por unos momentos. Sanji le miraba con el ceño fruncido, así no se trataba a una dama. Iba a achacárselo para cuando, en apenas segundos, se escucharon varios disparos, los cuales acabaron con las ventanillas del coche sobre el que se cubrían; que por desgracia era el de Sanji. Se cubrieron la cabeza, poniéndose ambas manos sobre ella, mientras los disparos continuaban.

—¡Me debes un nuevo coche, marimo!

—¡Tsk, cállate, cocinero estúpido!

Tras unos segundos más los disparos cesaron, y ambos hombres pudieron respirar más aliviados. El coche de Sanji estaba claramente inutilizable. Por la parte que ellos no veían, estaba llenos de agujeros provocados por las balas.

Zoro estaba seguro de que habían sido disparados primero por pistolas normales y posteriormente estaba seguro que había sido Franky quien había usado una de tantas armas que portaba. Posiblemente una ametralladora.

—No te permitiremos que manches su nombre, Roronoa. ¡Y menos permitiré que insultes a Robin! Eso fue suuuuuper estúpido —Zoro supo que su tono de voz variaría a uno mucho peor—, deberé matarte por ello.

El del pelo verde maldijo entre dientes, sabiendo que Nico Robin sonreiría orgullosa de ese monstruo que tenía por novio. Aunque dudaba de su relación, ya que pensaba que quizás le utilizaba; al igual que hizo con él. Suspiró, pensando rápidamente en algo. No tendría mucho tiempo.

—Eh, marimo, ¿qué se supone que estás haciendo? ¿Los conoces? No me gustó el tono de voz de ese tipo raro. Sígueme, tenemos que...

Sanji no pudo continuar al fijarse como el delincuente mantenía su arma en su mano derecha y se dirigía hacia él. Cuando llegó le tomó de la corbata con su mano izquierda y empezó a correr, tirando de él aún encorvado. Obviamente Sanji no reaccionó al principio, no tenía palabras para ello, pero cuando lo hizo no se calló.

—¿Tú... ¡que se supone que haces!? ¡Suéltame, estúpido!

—Deja de quejarte, molestas. Te estoy... ¿¡Qué mierda!? —Se quejó, irguiéndose completamente junto al detective, mirando su mano y al ver la corbata de él en ella comprobó que en verdad se había desabrochado la corbata; y ahora le miraba furioso.

—Si crees, maldito delincuente sin cerebro, que puedes actuar según te venga en gana frente a mí es que eres más imbécil de lo que pensaba.

—Tsk —Roronoa puso una mano en uno de sus ojos, el cual cerró, enfadado—, ¿sabes? Muérete. Paso de ti, cocinero pervertido.

Sanji le vio darse la vuelta, pero antes de que corriese fue hacia él y le giró de un hombro. Zoro, maldijo, aquel idiota estaba impidiendo que... Cuando sintió un golpe certero y que le hizo girar su cara hacia la derecha, trastabillar unos pasos y sangrar de su labio, supo que mataría a ese que se hacía llamar detective. Le miró enfadado, mientras le veía anudarse de nuevo la corbata.

—Tú...

—¿Crees en serio que iba a dejar que escapases? Luffy me pidió esto, y cumpliré con mi labor como sea. Además, tenía ganas de golpearte desde hacía unos minutos —terminó, y se encendió un cigarro—: nadie insulta a una dama.

Los ojos de Zoro brillaron de furia y su entrecejo se arrugó; viéndose realmente enfadado. Se acercó a él tomándolo de la camisa mientras el rubio lo miraba sin amilanarse.

—¿¡Acaso no entiendes nada!? ¡Debería matarte!

—Hazlo, así mis compañeros tendrán una excusa para arrestarte sin que Luffy pueda impedirlo.

Se enfrentaron. Se desafiaron. _Oscuridad_ contra _luz_ , el del pelo verde contra el rubio, el que seguía el camino correcto y el que pretendía seguirlo en vano. Aquél que seguía sin importar nada sus ideales, frente al otro que los dejaba abandonados por algo más importante.

Eran opuestos, tanto o más que el sol y la luna. Y mirándose a los ojos se cercioraron de ello. Jamás podrían ponerse de acuerdo en algo. Cumplir una mision en equipo era una verdadera locura.

—Zoro, no te creía tan estúpido; pero igual te lo agradezco —ambos viraron sus ojos hacía la voz de la mujer, quien se encontraba cruzada de brazos, mirándolos con una sonrisa sentada sobre el capo de uno de los coches, junto a su novio—. Tú y tu amigo detective moriréis. Franky, haz los honores.

—Esto será súper divertido. ¡Hasta siempre, idiotas...! —Alzó un arma, sujetada por ambos brazos, la cual tenía un cañón de gran calibre y tamaño—. ¡ _Super Franky Shot_!

Zoro maldijo. Desde que oyó a Franky hablar tras los disparos realizados por su ametralladora, supo que debían irse. Ese tipo tenía un estúpido y preocupante fanatismo a las armas de fuego, y conocía bastante bien al actual novio de su ex como para saber que aquel disparo era sin duda mortal.

No había oído a nadie esquivarlo.

Bufó, deseando que Luffy le debiese una buena por aquello. Al llegar al lugar supo que había una salida —aunque no fuera muy agradable— por si las cosas se ponían feas, y en ese momento lo estaban. Tomó al policía de la camisa y tiró de él, con fuerza y rapidez, hacia la zona detrás de ellos.

—¿Qué…? ¡Suéltame, estúpido marimo!

En menos de 20 segundos el disparo llegó hasta donde estaban al comienzo y todo explotó, provocando una nube de fuego que afectó a los coches de alrededor e hizo que la gente comenzase a observar el lugar, sin atreverse a acercarse, y asustados por la bola de fuego que salía del lugar.

Minutos después del humo apareció y cuando llegaron los bomberos consiguieron apagar el fuego que restaba y disipar el humo. La policía también llegó, sin creerse lo que jamás hubieran pensado: que su detective Sanji había muerto.

Desde una azotea un tipo de pelo azul, sujetando una gran arma en su hombro, observó aquello con una sonrisa. Con su mano libre sujetaba la mano de su novia; estaba orgulloso.

—Están más que suuuuper muertos, ¿no crees, Robin?

Ella asintió, poniéndose de puntillas lo suficiente como para darle un beso en la mejilla al experto en armas. Por fin lo habían conseguido.

—Sí, es imposible que sobreviviesen. Ni siquiera el gran Monkey D. Luffy podría salir de esta. Zoro ya no nos era útil, al fin y al cabo, que esté trabajando con la policía solo nos demuestra que _ella_ está con su padrino.

—¿No deberíamos ir por el One Piece?

—Aún no podemos. Zoro sabía la última pista, pero como no está dispuesto a dárnosla debemos de conseguirla por nuestros propios medios. La pista de Muwigara ya la conocíamos, aunque fuese por casualidad.

—Sí, hace 5 años pudimos ver aquel papel antes de que lo súper consiguieran. Reconozco su buen hacer para ello —pronunció, encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía a la policía aparecer; cabeceó en dirección a ésta—. ¿Serán un problema? Deberíamos matarlos.

—No, estarán de luto por su fabuloso detective asesinado. Por ahora preocupémonos por ir tras la última pista. Aunque no será fácil obtenerla.

—Pasemos antes por municiones y armas, no por nada Roronoa la dejó con él ¿cierto?

Ella asintió y comenzó a andar hacía el lado opuesto, totalmente de acuerdo con su pareja. El padrino que escogieron los padres de Zoro para _ella_ era un verdadero problema. Estaba segura de que fue él quien hizo que el de pelo verde la dejase.

Si solo hubiese estado un tiempo más con él hubiera conseguido todas las pistas. Pero aquel hombre era no sólo el padrino de la chica, sino el 'maestro' de Zoro y el mejor amigo de los padres del delincuente. Debían tener cuidado. Él había hecho que ella fallase. Era hora de vengarse de ese tipo.

Por fin podría asesinar Dracule Mihawk.

…

Tashigi se tocaba la cabeza, mareada, y maldiciendo por su mala fortuna. Ella creía que no iba a tener una mala vida, que sería feliz junto a sus padres y su _hermano_. Pero no fue asi, y la vida le otorgó una de esas hostias que nadie podría evitar. Por supuesto, ella no pudo hacerlo.

Tosió un par de veces, pensando en que haría su hermano. En si estaría bien. Él le prometió que encontraría su cura, y ella sabía que hacía años que estaba en ello. Hace poco le dijo algo que ella comprendió: el estúpido de su hermano iba a hacer cosas que no le gustarían para conseguir que se curase. Siempre había hecho estupideces por ella.

Tashigi no soportaría perderle a él también.

— _¡Dejadme en paz, idiotas!_

— _¿Habéis oído eso? La fea de Tashigi está enfadada._

 _Desde el suelo, llena de barro, les miró reírse sin dejar que lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos, intentando mantener su enfado. Esos 3 niños tenían su misma edad, pero no importaba, con solo 7 años no podía hacerles frente. Sin poder evitarlo, una lagrima se escapó de una de sus orbes, lo que provocó que una de ellos la mirase divertido._

— _Oh mirad esto, ¡la niñita de mamá está llorando!_

— _¡No soy una niñita de mamá!_

— _Eres una estúpida, Tashigi. ¿Te creías que podrías quedarte en nuestro columpio? ¡Es solo nuestro! —El niño se acercó a ella, tomándola del cuello y levantándola del suelo; ella se removía, intentando soltarse, mas lágrimas caían de sus ojos—. Mi padre me enseñó que debía dar lecciones a aquellos que no me obedecían. ¡Ahora aprenderás, niñita de mamá!_

 _La muchacha quería irse. No había hecho nada, solo se había sentado en el columpio libre. Pero los niños de su clase eran asi de estúpidos, ¡creían que todo el parque era suyo! Solo quería jugar tranquila, mientras hacía tiempo. ¿por qué no la dejaban? ¿Qué es lo que había hecho ella?_

 _Aún seguía intentando soltarse, pero no podía. Vio con sus ojos como el chico alzaba su mano derecha, sonriendo mientras se preparaba para pegarla. Puso escuchar las risas de los dos amigos de él, divertidos ante la situación._

 _La niña cerró entonces los ojos, esperando el golpe y sabiendo que después no podría decir nada; que debía inventarse alguna excusa. A pesar de tener amigas en clase, ella se sentía sola; porque sus padres no podrían ayudarla. ¿Por qué a ella? ¿Por qué no podría recibir ayuda de nadie?_

 _Pudo escuchar las risas más fuertes, la mano del chico apretándola más, mientras su puño iba a golpearla de un momento a otro. Sin embargo pasaron los segundos y no ocurría nada, la mano de él en su cuello se había aflojado considerablemente. Decidió abrir los ojos, para ver qué pasaba._

 _No pudo evitar sorprenderse, un niño más mayor que ella y con el color de su pelo verde, había parado el puño del chico de su clase. Éste le miraba asustado, sin saber qué hacer._

— _¿Te crees valiente, mocoso? Entonces… —el chico giró la mano de su compañero de clases, haciendo que gritase de dolor y la soltara; lo que hizo que cayese al suelo adolorida—, prueba a pegarme a mí. Veamos a ver si puedes hacerlo, mocoso._

— _¿¡Quien eres estúpido!? —Gritó casi llorando, luego miró a Tashigi; furioso—. ¿¡Ahora tienes un guardaespaldas, Tashigi, idiota!?_

— _Yo no…_

— _Oe, no insultes a la mocosa. No nos conocemos, pero me daba curiosidad comprobar que tan fuerte pegabas, llorón —sonrió, de medio lado, mientras metía las manos en sus pantalones y daba dos pasos, poniéndose frente a la niña; aun sonreía, divertido—. ¿Estás temblando?_

 _El niño de pelo verde se dio cuenta como los tres mocosos habían dado un paso hacia atrás al ver como él avanzaba. Dio otro paso, viendo asustados lo hacían de nuevo. Sonrió de nuevo, y mirándoles dio otro paso, intentando ahuyentarlos._

— _Buh._

 _Ellos gritaron y se fueron corriendo, sin ganas de quedarse a ver como aquel niño más mayor que ellos les avergonzaba delante de una chica. Se giró hacia la muchacha, ofreciéndole una mano para que se levantase._

— _Tú… No tenías…_

— _Con un gracias es suficiente, enana. Me llamo Zoro Roronoa._

 _Ella bufó, sin agradarle que ella le llamase asi. Pero igualmente sonrió, aceptando su mano._

— _Yo soy Tashigi… Gracias._

 _Desde detrás de un árbol, un tipo se colocaba su sombrero negro, intentando en vano ocultar su sonrisa, para comenzar el camino de vuelta a su casa. Metiendo las manos en el bolsillo de su traje._

 _Parecía que Tashigi ya no estaría tan sola._

Una mano en su hombro la despertó de su ensoñación. Sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol alzó la vista, viendo agachado a su lado a su padrino. Sonrió, cerrando uno de sus ojos por el dolor de su cabeza.

—¿Estás mejor, mocosa?

—He vuelto a toser sangre, pero ya no me duele la garganta tanto como antes.

—Al parecer esas pastillas tienen efecto.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, el cual el hombre —enfundado en un traje negro con corbata de igual color, y camisa blanca— se sentó a su lado. Se quitó su sombrero, dobló una de sus piernas y cerró sus ojos, mientras se apoyaba también en el tronco del árbol.

—Sí… Pero… Estoy preocupada por él.

—Me lo imagino. No es alguien fácil de matar, Tashigi.

—Lo sé, lo sé muy bien. Pero no necesito que maté a nadie por mí. No quiero que vuelva a manchar sus manos. ¡Él es un hombre bueno! No quiero que se convierta en un asesino, tío Mihawk.

El hombre azabache la miró de reojo, comprendiendo bien a que se refería. Desearía haber estado más junto a esos chavales cuando se quedaron solos. Desearía haberlos ayudado más de lo que lo estaba haciendo ahora. Ese mocoso estaba esforzándose demasiado.

Suspiró, poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza de la joven. Él no era sentimental, no sabía que decir en esas ocasiones. Solo era el padrino de la mocosa, ella le consideraba su tío; en definitiva, era únicamente el tío de ambos. A pesar de que fuera un desastre como tal.

—Si confías en él, no digas esas estupideces. Roronoa sabe cuidarse, es inteligente, no hará más estupideces que la de perderse por París.

—Pero…

—Mis sobrinos no son débiles, así que aplícatelo —quitó la mano de su cabeza y cerró sus ojos, volviéndose a poyar contra el árbol—. Ahora descansa, mocosa. Lo necesitarás.

Ella sonrió, dejando que una lágrima se le escapase de sus ojos. Se mordió el labio y dejó caer su cabeza contra el hombro de su padrino. No estaba sola, desde que Zoro la salvó no lo había estado.

Mihawk la observó apoyarse en él con solo un ojo abierto, y no pudo evitar suspirar. Qué molesto era aquello de ser tío. Mientras cerraba de nuevo su ojo, una suave sonrisa iluminó su cara. Sea como fuera, daría todo porque esos mocosos volviesen a sonreír.

 _Él lo hacía desde que los conoció._

.

.

* * *

 **Z** _&_ **S**

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Y que os pareció? Ahí vemos como aparece ya mi adorado Mihawk, como se van sabiendo más cositas, como Zoro es muy estúpido y, por supuesto, como Sanji y Zoro mueren… ¿O no? Muajajajjajajaja.**_

 _ **¡Digáis lo que digáis, puto amé muchísimo a Mihawk! ¡Me da igual todo! LO AMO. Ofjwi9ijfvgfieoidnfjiewijedf. Fue tan super cute que me muero. Y ya, iré a morirme bai. Diewjid9fijei.**_

 _ **Realmente tenia escrito este capítulo, y no me acordaba de elloxD. Por lo que si hay algo que no os encaja o alguna contradicción decirme que me pondré a ello. Aunque lo dudo porque reviso las cosas cien veces antes, pero por si acaso.**_

 _ **Espero de verdad que os haya gustado y ya ansió ver ya vuestros reviews, mil gracias por el apoyo que me dais ya sea en forma de follows, favs o reviews, a esta historia. Jamás lo hubiera imaginado. Sois amores. Recuerdo que no abandonaré este fic, que me tardaré, sí, pero lo acabaré; no lo dudéis. Aunque vaya a ritmo de tortuga en las actualizacionesxD.**_

…

 _ **Megara90:**_ _que amor eres:3. Te agradezco tu apoyo de nuevo. Me hace muy feliz que te mantenga en intriga, es uno de mis grandes objetivos. Que la intriga y las ganas de saber más se mantengan intactas desde el minuto uno. Muchos besitos, y espero que te haya gustado este capítulo. Por cierto, puedes llamarme Tem si asi quieres:)._

 _..._

 _._

 _..._

 _ ***Enfermedad rara:**_ _me explico. En el mundo hay cientos de enfermedades raras que aún no tienen cura, ni tan siquiera tratamiento. Yo no he puesto nombre a la enfermedad rara de Tashigi porque me he tomado la libertad de "inventármela" sin poner ninguna. Porque primero, paso de deprimirme, y porque segundo, considero que no es necesario._

…

 _ **Imagino que estaréis sufriendo porque lo dejé ahí, pero no os preocupéis, merecerá la pena la espera. Me gustaría saber que teorías tenéis para el desarrollo del fic, me hace ilusión el ver que esperáisxD. Besos:3.**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


	5. Capítulo 4

_**Buenaaaas. Sé que tardo en actualizar, pero no os preocupéis, porque aunque tardo siempre actualizo. No dejo nada sin acabar. Y Sharon, ya sabes que va con lo mejor de mí(?). No sé por qué, pero amo este capítuloxD. Lo subo sin tener nada empezado del siguiente, porque una tal BionicaRouge me lo exige duhvuufjdhjf.**_

 _ **Los personajes de One Piece le pertenecen a Oda Echiiro.**_

 _ **Que os guste.**_

* * *

 **Z** _&_ **S**

* * *

.

.

 **IV**

.

.

—¿Qué...?

La voz del detective llegó a los oídos del delincuente, junto a un gruñido de molestia, obligándole a abrir los ojos y alzar la cabeza. Pudo observar al rubio debajo de él, con una mano en la cabeza, tan adolorido como él.

Lo contempló por unos segundos. _Casi_ lamentaba haberlo empujado por la alcantarilla después de haberla abierto de un par de disparos. Había empujado al policía, tirándose junto a él a la alcantarilla.

La caída no había sido muy grande, simplemente habían caído no más de un par de metros. Por suerte el agua había hecho que su caída fuera menos dolorosa, pero no menos asquerosa. Al fin y al cabo, estaban sobre la _suciedad_ de la 'bella París'. Había que decir que el policía estaba en forma, su cuerpo había amortiguado bien la caída de ambos.

Zoro agitó la cabeza cuando se cercioró de todo y maldijo, retirándose de encima del estúpido rubio.

—Debo felicitarte detective mujeriego —Sanji abrió los ojos, mirándolo con ambas cejas levantadas, adolorido, pero aún más enojado—, actuaste bien de colchoneta.

Como era predecible, Sanji se incorporó y le tomó del cuello de su camiseta, provocando que fueran levemente salpicados por el agua —que no estaba a una altura superior de veinte centímetros—, mirándole con furia. Lo mataría, sin duda lo haría.

—¿¡Se puede saber a qué demonios vino todo eso!? —Zoro resopló, molesto—. Voy a matarte. ¡Caímos sobre mierda! Huele horrible, maldición —bufó, quejándose, el rubio.

—Te salvé la vida, cocinero pervertido, agradécemelo —dijo, ignorando sus quejas sobre lo asqueroso del lugar; cosa que él pensaba igual.

—¡Jódete, marimo! ¡Me usaste de colchoneta para salvar tu maldito trasero!

—Eres un policía, debes proteger a la gente —el de pelo verde levantó una ceja, divertido, y esbozó una media sonrisa, inocente, mientras desviaba la vista a otro lugar del subsuelo—. ¿Cuándo dejaste de hacerlo, cejas ridículas?

Entonces, para sorpresa de Roronoa, sintió el cañón de una pistola en su frente. Para cuando miró al policía, vio que le apuntaba con esa pistola, esbozando un gesto serio y decidido. Entendía porque Luffy confiaba en él. Era certero y letal, jamás dudaba.

 _O eso parecía_.

—Dame una sola razón para que no te atraviese lo que te queda de cerebro de un balazo.

Roronoa se encogió de hombros. Jamás había tenido miedo a que lo apuntasen con un arma; no era ningún cobarde. No tenía miedo a la muerte. Sin embargo, algo dentro de él sabía que el rubio no lo haría, al fin y al cabo, sabía que estaba ahí por Luffy.

—No te daré ninguna —el gesto de Zoro era también serio, más aún cuando entrelazaba su mirada con la de Sanji—. No tendrás agallas para hacerlo.

Escuchó, pues, como el detective cargaba su arma y continuaba apuntándolo con ella.

—Pruébame.

Ambos realizaron una batalla, otra más que parecía más sería que la anterior. No eran amigos, pero tampoco eran enemigos. Y eso Sanji lo comprendió cuando supo que él podría haber tomado su arma y haberle apuntado con ella también, pero no lo hizo. El arma del delincuente seguía en su espalda baja.

El rubio chasqueó los dientes y la bajó, guardándosela de nuevo. Se giró, observando el panorama de su alrededor y que aun estaban sobre esa agua de un color para nada agradable. Ese lugar gracias al que habían salvado la vida, pero que les obligaba a ducharse para no tener ese olor tan nauseabundo que ahora soportaban sus fosas nasales.

—Podría matarte sin titubear y sin remordimientos, marimo, pero la persona que tenemos en común se enfadaría si lo hiciese —le miró de reojo, recolocándose el pelo—. Agradécele a Luffy, le debes la vida por varias razones ya, delincuente sin cerebro —suspiró, empujándolo, molesto por ese desagradable olor, y quitándoselo de encima; a pesar de que por unos segundos deseó volver a disfrutar ese olor a hierba fresca y menta que desprendía aquel estúpido—. ¿Qué es lo que querían?

Zoro achicó los ojos, pero acabó suspirando, dándole la razón sin desearlo. Apretó sus puños y se despeinó el cabello, comprobando —al igual que que por los gestos que hacía el policía— el desagradable olor del lugar y deseando volver a tener frente a él ese olor tan... _extraño_ , compuesto por vainilla y especias de varios tipos.

La comida especiada, fuerte, tanto como aquel pollo que había comido anteriormente, era lo que más le gustaba. Bufó, pensando en que odiaba cada vez más a ese tipo. Sanji también lo pensaba, que le odiaba más que a ningún otro delincuente que hubo conocido jamás.

Se levantó —molesto por el empujón del detective— a su vez y lo miró, recordando lo sucedido hacía unos minutos.

—Querían la última pista. Véase, la mía, al parecer la de Luffy la obtuvieron hace 5 años ya. Pero la mía no. Así que para obtenerla, ya que no cuentan con mi cooperación, deberán buscar otro modo —habló, observando la alcantarilla por la que habían caído y salvado su vida.

—¿Y bien? Supongo que se lo confiaste a alguien más por tus palabras. Deberíamos encontrar a esa persona antes que ellos, ¿o no? —Cuestionó el rubio, tapándose la nariz al hablar por unos segundos, y mirándolo molesto—. Aunque se supone que si la última pista que requerías la tenía Luffy no necesitas de más. ¿Así que porque no ir tras el One Piece ignorándolos?

—Ahora mismo creen que estoy muerto, así que para conseguir la pista que les falta deben hacer algo que no permitiré jamás —Sanji levantó una ceja, inventándole a continuar—. Irán tras _ella_.

—¿Tras ella? —Cuestionó confundido.

—Sí, y aunque esté protegida por aquel al que considero mi tío, temo que puedan vencerlo con trucos sucios.

Sanji estaba más que curioso. Había alguien más que se añadía a la historia, aquél que el marimo llamaba su tío. De igual manera algo de esto le da mala espina, el peli-verde se veía preocupado. Porque Sanji distinguía sus facciones y sabía diferenciar entre seriedad y preocupación.

Los gestos de él denotaban _preocupación_.

—¿Qué ocurre, marimo?

—Debo encontrar a mi tío antes que ellos.

—¿Es por _ella_?

Zoro suspiró, apretando sus manos en puños; visiblemente nervioso. Se giró y miró a Sanji sin variar sus facciones. Jamás pediría algo así, jamás rogaría nada; porque nunca lo había hecho. Había salido adelante él solo, sin ayuda de nadie más que Luffy y su tío. Ellos lo habían ayudado, porque él no había tenido más remedio que pedírselo.

Ellos no lo habrían ayudado sino lo hubiese hecho. Y ahora otra vez necesitaba ayuda de alguien más. Por desgracia solo tenía a aquel detective delante suya para apoyarle. Y él era alguien al que jamás le pediría ayuda. Preferiría ir a la cárcel antes que eso.

Apretó los dientes. No necesitaba darle explicaciones, así que simplemente le diría lo que ocurría para que Luffy estuviese informado, y se marcharía… _él solo_. Cerró ambos ojos ante la pregunta del tipo y suspiró, claro que era por ella.

 _Todo había sido por ella._

—Mi tío no podrá solo contra ellos. Si no voy matarán a mi hermana.

 _Y Sanji lo supo._

Supo que tras soltarle eso y darse la vuelta, el marimo se marcharía a buscar a su tío sin su ayuda. También supo, antes de lo que jamás llegase a creer alguna vez, que no le dejaría ir solo. Ya que no podía dejar que el _querido amigo_ de Luffy muriese.

Le vio salir del subsuelo y sin duda lo siguió, alcanzándolo antes de que saliese del aparcamiento que estaba siendo tratado por los equipos de bomberos. Le agarró del hombro, mirándole seriamente al girarlo hacia él. El peli-verde se soltó bruscamente, molesto por encontrarse a esa persona que se volvía tan jodidamente insistente.

—¿Qué demonios...?

—¿Y bien? ¿Dónde podremos encontrar a tu tío? —Cuestionó el rubio, encendiéndose un cigarro.

—Creo que no entendiste, iré yo solo. No dejaré que alguien tan inútil como tú se entrometa. Márchate, molestia.

Nadie más moriría, Zoro no se lo perdonaría jamás. Ya cargaba con demasiadas muertes a su espalda.

—Deja de comportarte como un imbécil. No te ayudaré por tu cabeza sin cerebro, ya que si no voy te será difícil vencer a esa pareja; son fuertes. Si contamos a tu tío seremos tres. Y tres son más que dos. Sé que no comprendes la matemática simple, pero en cuanto tenga manzanas te lo explicaré en profundidad.

Sanji le vio acercarse con una extraña y novedosa rapidez, viniendo de él. Le creía más lento. El rubio le observó agarrarle del cuello de su camisa, mirándole furioso. Sabía que no quería que nadie más se metiese. Pero lo que no conocía es que si su Comandante estaba metido, él también lo estaría.

—Dije que te fueras. ¡Y no necesito tu ayuda, detective de poca monta! No necesito que más moscones se inmiscuyan en mis asuntos.

—Para mi desgracia, ya estoy inmiscuido. Por tu culpa me quedé sin coche, así que me extraña que consigas comprarme uno nuevo si no consigues el _One Piece_ , ¿cierto?

Zoro maldijo, apretando con fuerza al hombre. Solo aguantó unos segundos, porque entonces le soltó y se dio la vuelta. Metió las manos en los bolsillos, odiándolo por querer meterse en sus asuntos y odiándose por permitirle hacerlo. Bufó, aun mojado por aquel asquerosa y sucia agua; estaba seguro que su olor no sería nada agradable.

Simplemente irían a tomar otro coche y buscarían un sitio donde asearse para…

—¿Dónde vas, marimo? Es hora de comer, por si no lo sabías, así que sígueme. Mi casa no está por allí.

Sanji sonrió, divertido, y usó su móvil —que por suerte, al estar en el bolsillo interior de su americana no se mojó— para mandar un mensaje a Nami, avisándole de que estaban bien. Era normal que cuando encontrasen su vehículo se preocupasen de su bienestar. Pero no habían de ponerse histéricos, ambos estaban bien.

Muy a su pesar gracias al delincuente.

Zoro se paró, el humo comenzaba a disiparse y los policías entrarían de un momento a otro al aparcamiento. Observó como el cejas estúpidas marchaba hacia otro lado con paso rápido y bufó, odiándose porque tenía hambre. Maldición, le asqueaba obedecer órdenes. Se dio la vuelta y aceleró el paso para no perderlo.

Se juró que jamás volvería a obedecer ninguna de sus estúpidas palabras. Solo lo seguía por la comida, no porque temiese no encontrar un coche sin atraer más problemas o algo parecido. Ni tampoco porque necesitara darse una jodida ducha para quitarse ese olor nauseabundo. El de pelo verde maldijo de nuevo.

¿Por qué el karma lo jodía de esa manera?

...

Luffy se bajó rápido de su todoterreno, observando el aparcamiento rodeado por coches de bomberos sofocando el fuego. Se dio cuenta que no tardarían y buscó con la mirada a la persona que le había avisado del incidente. Cuando le vio corrió hacia ella, con gesto preocupado y sin saber cómo actuar.

—¡Nami! —La nombrada se giró, aun agarrando su móvil con fuerza, y sonriendo un poco al ver a su Comandante—. ¿¡Estás bien!? ¿¡Qué sabes de Sanji y Zoro!? ¿¡Qué ha ocurrido!?

En cuanto llegó hasta ella posó las manos en sus hombros, mirándola ansioso por saber algo más de información de la que tenía. Ella suspiró, sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar. Aunque no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se llenara de un _calor agradable_. Siempre le pasaba con él.

—Sí, sí, yo estoy bien. No sé lo que ocurrió, pero está claro que por lo que han dicho algunos testigos hubo un tiroteo en el que participaron Sanji y Roronoa —se mordió el labio, nerviosa—. Ambos están ilesos, Sanji me mandó un mensaje. Se iban a refugiar y por ahora me pidió que solo te comunicara a ti esto —le miró seria, al ver como él suspiraba y más relajado se alejaba de ella—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Eh? ¿Por qué, _qué?_

—No me tomes por tonta, Luffy. Sé que pediste a Sanji que ayudara a Roronoa en su objetivo. ¿Pero por qué no quiere que nadie más lo sepa?

—Quiere permanecer escondido, imagino —habló, colocándose el sombrero, sonriendo de una manera que Nami supo que no estaba diciéndole toda la verdad; y que tampoco iba a decírsela—. ¿Quién sabe? Sanji es inteligente, sabe lo que hace. Por ahora mantengamos esto así por unos días. Si contacta contigo de nuevo infórmame, ¿quieres Nam…? ¿Nami?

Cuando volvió a mirar al lugar donde ella debería estar, la mujer de pelo naranja no se encontraba allí. El Comandante se rascó la cabeza, indeciso sobre si echar más de una mano a Sanji y Zoro. A pesar de que juntos, aunque tuvieran algunos pequeños desacuerdos, Luffy sabía que hacían un maravilloso equipo.

 _Lo supo al verlos._

Un sexto sentido podría decirse. Y aunque no sabía cómo Nami se había enterado de aquello, a pesar de que suponía que había escuchado todo de una u otra manera, estaba seguro que se metería, y eso sería un problema. Porque tendría que protegerla a ella de igual manera.

—Vaya, al parecer yo también tendré que moverme.

El moreno sonrió, y asintió ante la mirada de Usopp, quien le pedía si entraban o no al aparcamiento ahora que el fuego había sido sofocado. Se lo encargaría a ese _Capitán_ , no habría mucho qué hacer allí, pero las pistas que encontraran o no le confirmarían sus peores temores.

Tomó su teléfono y marcó a uno de sus contactos que tenía en favoritos, necesitaba reunirse con _ellos_. Empezaba a tener sospechas de algo y no le gustaba.

No le gustaba para nada.

—Torao —pudo escuchar desde la otra línea como el hombre chasqueaba la lengua, molestó al ver que ese idiota aun no decía bien su nombre—, tenemos que reunirnos. Sí, sí, como sea. ¡Pero somos amigos! Una alianza de amigos, ¿no? Claro... Te prometo que no habrá pan, así no podrás negarte. ¡Perfecto! ¡Nos vemos en una hora!

Colgó para después dirigirse a su coche, y de ahí al punto de encuentro. Pero lo que no sabía es que el policía conocido como Trafalgar D. Water Law, miraba la pantalla de su teléfono móvil como si mirase a un fantasma. Porque ese idiota de Mugiwara aún no entendía que una alianza no quería decir que fuesen amigos. Tampoco entendía que el no querer reunirse no era porque había pan.

A ver, que a Law le alegraba que no hubiese pan… pero ese no era el tema. Reunirse ahora era peligroso, y el idiota no se cercioraba de ello. Suspiró, y poniéndose su gabardina salió de aquél bar, tomando su teléfono móvil para hacer de igual manera un par de llamadas más.

¿Qué mosca le habría picado para ser _amigo_ —o algo así— de ese Comandante idiota?

…

Chopper observaba los alrededores del accidente. Su _Capitán_ Usopp le había dicho que echase un vistazo; algo andaba mal, y el cadete se había dado cuenta de ello. Se adentró en una de las callejuelas cercanas al aparcamiento, y tras dar un par de pasos escuchó un ruido detrás suyo.

Tragó saliva. Vamos, que cualquiera estaría asustado en esa situación; aunque fuese un policía experto como lo era Luffy. Estaba seguro que él estaría asustado, así que se relajó, asintiendo para darse fuerzas y así girarse para encarar al ruido extraño. Mantenía una mano en su cintura, junto a su arma, listo para armarse con ella cuando fuese necesario.

No tardó más de dos segundos en girarse, pero nada encontró. Suspiró, más relajado, para volver a mirar al frente y seguir andando en su exploración de los alrededores del accidente. Bueno, no era un accidente en realidad, pero mantendrían aquél hecho como si lo fuese.

No podrían comunicar a la prensa que su más famoso detective estaba perdido. Porque nadie le creía muerto. Era algo estúpido, Sanji era demasiado fuerte como para morir tan fácilmente y fallar en su misión; en una que Luffy le había pedido únicamente a él.

Alzó la cabeza, para continuar su marcha, para encontrarse justo delante suya a una mujer de pelo azul, de ojos miel y vestida con una bata de enfermera. Chopper, en ese momento, hizo lo que cualquier persona normal haría: _gritó_. Esta acción suya, provocó que la mujer también gritase y cayese de culo al suelo; al igual que el policía.

Segundos después ambos se miraron, dándose cuenta de que no había ningún peligro y que ambos eran bastante nerviosos. O dramáticos. El cadete suspiró, rascándose la nuca avergonzado por sus acciones. Se levantó, ofreciéndole la mano a la mujer.

—¿Estás bien? Lamento haberte asustado.

—N-No pasa nada. Yo también lo lamento.

Cuando Chopper le observó sonreír, avergonzada también por sus actos, sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas. _Ella era muy guapa._ La mujer se levantó con su ayuda, también sonrojada.

—¿Q-Qué haces aquí? Soy policía y estaba revisando la zona próxima al accidente. Así que debo.

—¡L-Lo entiendo! No estaba haciendo nada malo, señor policía. Yo acabo de tomar el descanso de mi ronda. Estaba paseando hacia un café cuando escuché la explosión y me fui a refugiar al sitio más cercano.

—¿No viste nada?

—No, lo siento.

—Está bien en realidad —dijo, riéndose levemente—. Deberías irte de aquí, si estás bien no hay de qué preocuparse. De todas formas, si necesitas algo puedes acudir a mí. Soy Chopper —se presentó—, trabajo como cadete en la comisaría.

—Oh, pues me alegra oír eso. Si necesito algo no dudaré en buscarle —se giró, marchándose del lugar con una sonrisa; se paró antes desaparecer del lugar—. Yo soy Tristán. Y gracias… Chopper.

El cadete la vio marcharse, y suspirando dirigió su mirada a la pared del callejón, cerciorándose que Usopp iba a regañarlo por tardar demasiado. Pero se alegraba de haber conocido a una chica tan guapa. Brook tenía razón, había muchas mujeres guapas a su alrededor.

Tenía suerte de haberse encontrado con una de ellas. No deseaba lesionarse ni nada por el estilo, pero si alguna vez se hería, se cuidaría de que ella le atendiese. No sabía cómo, pero lo intentaría. O quizá no lo haría, pero al menos tenía esa intención, y se alegraba de haberlo pensado.

Eso debía bastar con una chica… ¿cierto?

…

—¿Qué demonios es esto? Pensaba que vivías en un lugar apropiado, _famoso detective_.

—Cierra la boca, _marimo_. No paso mucho tiempo aquí, casi duermo en la comisaría la mayoría de ocasiones, así que no necesito… ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto a ti? Es demasiado difícil para tu cerebro —finalizó, dejando las llaves en la mesita junto a la puerta y cerrando la misma tras él.

Posteriormente se marchó hacia su habitación pasa bañarse, siendo observado por el de pelo verde. _Que molestia_ , pensó Sanji. ¿Por qué era tan fácil para él, un tipo normalmente tranquilo, odiar con tal fuerza a alguien? Suspiró, metiéndose en su habitación y cerrando la puerta.

Un chasquido de la lengua de Zoro fue lo único que escuchó entonces. El de pelo verde se negaba a responder a sus estupideces. Estaba harto. Quería alejarse de ese idiota lo más pronto posible. Ahora mismo, estando en la casa de ese subnormal perdía parte del orgullo del que tanto presumía.

 _Y eso lo odiaba._

¿Por qué demonios lo salvó? Él se había comportado como un verdadero gilipollas —a pesar de que le hubiese ofrecido su casa y su comida—, y eso Zoro no lo olvidaba. Maldito Luffy que parecía que se metía en su cabeza y actuaba como su consciencia, recordándole que ese detective del demonio estaba ahí para "ayudarle".

Al menos su comida estaba buena. Era lo único que podía salvar del rubio. En cuanto acabara todo esto, le devolvería todas y cada una las acciones que por Luffy —y solo por su amigo— se contenía de responderle algo para cuando volviese. Se quedó unos minutos observando el lugar sabiendo que el rubio estaba aseándose. No era un sitio desagradable _del todo_.

—Y bien, delincuente estúpido, es hora de que hables.

—¿Oh? —Cuestionó, divertido, mientras se sentaba en el sofá frente a la cocina—. No sabía que ahora eres tú el jefe —comentó, observando de reojo los mechones de su pelo aun aguados, mientras le observaba salir del lugar.

—¿Quién dijo que lo fuese, idiota?

—Daría igual que lo fueras. Para tu información, _rubito_ , no cumplo órdenes de nadie.

Sanji había vuelto de su habitación tras varios minutos —el baño estaba dentro de la misma, al fin y al cabo— ahora cambiado de ropa, con otra camisa y otro pantalón de vestir. Le miró con el ceño fruncido, dispuesto a pegarle para quitar esa maldita cara de estúpido de su vista. No tenía ni idea de que podía odiar a alguien con tanta intensidad.

—Imagino que habrás notado, o eso supongo, aunque tu falta de cerebro me hace dudar, que hemos sido disparados y hemos estado a punto de ser asesinados por dos personas que no tengo ni idea de quienes son —Zoro le miró con sus manos cerradas en puños, molesto—, pero que tú si conoces. Así que, si quieres que esta mierda funcione, marimo, debes hablar. No puedo trabajar sin saber a lo que me enfrento.

—Estamos tras el One Piece. Nos enfrentamos a los peores tipos que puedes encontrarte en uno de tus casos, detective pervertido. No te creía tan idiota —habló, sonriendo al final de su frase.

—Ya sé eso —dijo el rubio, dirigiéndose a la cocina para así contener sus ganas de matarlo—. Me refiero a quien eran esos dos. Te veías más rancio de lo que ya eres.

Zoro bufó, absteniéndose de responderle mientras escuchaba como el hombre empezaba a abrir el frigorífico y distintos cajones en busca de algo para cocinar. Al parecer ese idiota iba a cocinar para ambos, como ya había dicho. Supuso que era para agradecerle por salvar su vida.

Cosa que el de pelo verde no quería que hiciera. No le había salvado porque _él_ quería hacerlo. Era un problema que ese pervertido pensase estupideces. Se levantó del sofá, observándole desde el salón como comenzaba a cortar unas verduras.

—No te hagas ilusiones. No te salvé porque quise, fue por otra…

—Lo sé —que le interrumpiera en su frase le sorprendió, Zoro no se esperaba que aquél idiota hubiera sabido la razón de su actuar—. Ahora céntrate, ¿quieres? No es eso por lo que te estoy preguntando, delincuente.

—Es molesto que te hagas el inteligente.

Sanji paró de partir verduras, quedándose a poco de terminar de obtener la última rodaja de una zanahoria. A los segundos retomó su acción, acabando, y echando entonces los trozos de la misma a la olla con ayuda de la tabla y de su cuchillo. Respiró hondo, buscando una manera simple de que a ese idiota le entrara en la cabeza el por qué actuaba así.

—Tú tienes tus razones para salvarme, y yo tengo las mías para que no mueras de hambre. Si no quieres que ese orgullo que cuidas tanto salga dañado, entonces cierra la boca y pon a trabajar tu cerebro. Creo que no es difícil hacer algo así, ¿o es demasiado para ti, marimo?

El silencio volvió a hacerse entre los dos, y Zoro maldijo que ese tipo pudiera saber que estaba a la defensiva. _Siempre lo había estado._ No sabía actuar de otra manera, o ser de otra manera. Era un mecanismo para no salir dañado más de lo normal. Relajó sus manos, decidiendo dejar pasar de largo aquello.

No quería mostrar más de la cuenta a un tipo que posiblemente no sobreviviría a la misión que ambos realizaban juntos. No tenía su experiencia, no conocía exactamente a lo que se enfrentaban; y por supuesto, él no iba a poder protegerlo siempre.

Metió las manos en sus bolsillos, girando la cabeza para observar el abrigo colgado en el perchero de la entrada, sintiendo un calor parecido al que tenía cuando vivía con su tío y Tashigi. Escuchó como de nuevo el tipo estaba retomando su labor de hacer la comida, decidió que no le iba a desestabilizar más de la cuenta.

Si ese tipo creía que podía descifrarlo tan fácil que siguiera intentándolo, Zoro no volvería a bajar su defensa de esa manera. El estar en un lugar fijo tras tanto tiempo yendo de un lado para otro, acompañado de alguien que por ahora no querría matarlo, había sido algo que había hecho que bajase su guardia.

 _Aquello no volvería a pasar._

—Asesinos —el rubio levantó ambas cejas, dejando de cortar el apio en trozos para girarse y cuestionar qué demonios decía el estúpido, pero antes de hacerlo él continuó—. Esos dos eran asesinos. Van por el One Piece. Obviamente, como ya te dije antes, para ello requieren de la última pista. Por ello que debemos ir con mi tío primero; posteriormente, y si conseguimos vencerlos sin matarlos, podremos saber más de ellos.

—Trabajan muy bien en equipo. No son simples asesinos tras un tesoro, ¿cierto?

Zoro sonrió levemente, ese tipo en verdad era más astuto de lo que había creído. Debía tener más cuidado de lo esperado con él.

—Trabajan siguiendo las órdenes de alguien más. Conseguirían el One Piece llevándose una parte que les valdría para vivir suficientemente cómodos por toda su vida, pero el resto, la mayor parte del mismo, iría para su jefe.

—¿Qué sabes de su jefe?

—No mucho. En realidad, nadie sabe lo suficiente de él —suspiró, caminando hacia la cocina—. Hace unos años Luffy y yo quisimos descubrir su cara o al menos su nombre.

—No lo conseguisteis —completó Sanji, observando de reojo como él aparecía a su derecha, tomando un trozo de tomate, que el rubio estaba partiendo para echar en un bol, y comiéndolo; iba a seguir preguntando sobre los dos, pero la entrada del tipo en la cocina le distrajo—. Eh, si vas a estar tragando mientras yo estoy cocinando, márchate. Molestas.

—Tengo hambre, estúpido. ¿No ibas a cocinar para…?

Zoro se frenó en su frase, levantando una ceja en cuanto vio el cuchillo de cocina en su garganta, tocando su piel; el rubio ni tan siquiera lo miraba, tenía su vista puesta en el contenido de la olla, observando cómo iba cociendo.

—Ve a ducharte, hueles mal, marimo.

—No tengo ropa, idiota.

—Te prestaré algo, imbécil. No creo que tengamos una talla muy diferente.

El delincuente se alejó en cuanto Sanji bajó el cuchillo, aun sin mirarle. El de pelo verde sonrió de medio lado, parándose en la puerta de la cocina por unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para decir una frase, soltar una carcajada y dirigirse a la habitación del policía.

—Que amable, _cariño_.

Segundos después, el cuchillo que usaba el rubio para partir los alimentos se clavó en la puerta de la cocina. Para desgracia del rubio, Roronoa se había marchado ya.

…

Una gota de lluvia cayendo en su nariz le hizo abrir los ojos repentinamente. Éstos, brillantes y dorados, observaron como el agua que caía del cielo le empapaba; a pesar de que el árbol le cubría algo más de lo que parecía. Esa tormenta era atípica, cuando se apoyó en el tronco del árbol junto a Tashigi en absoluto hubiera pensado que llovería.

No pasaron más de diez segundos para que su cuerpo se tensara y su ceño se frunciese. Muy a su pesar, su sobrina era demasiado perceptiva mientras soñaba.

—¿Tío Mihawk…? —Susurró con la voz adormilada, acomodándose en el hombro de su padrino—. ¿Qué ocurre?

En cuanto preguntó, sintió gotas de lluvia caer sobre ella, entonces observó el cielo, confusa. Posteriormente, se alzó, lo necesario como para ver una cara de él que no solo le preocupaba, sino que odiaba profundamente.

Estaba segura de que ese era el semblante que usaba cuando _algo no iba bien_.

Cuando _trabajaba_.

Cuando _disparaba_.

—Deberías entrar.

—¿Por qué? ¡Dime qué…!

—No podré protegerte si también he de vigilarte.

El sonido de un motor de un todoterreno a la lejanía fue suficiente respuesta para ella.

…

Sanji fue a su habitación mientras que de fondo escuchaba el agua caer; no solo en su cuarto de baño. Tomó unos pantalones vaqueros y una sudadera —ni por asomo iba a dejarle una de sus muy preciadas camisas a ese tipo sin gusto alguno—, para dejárselas encima de la cama. Así cuando saliera podría cambiarse.

Suspiró, mirando con pena su ropa. Bueno, por suerte solo tendría que lavarla para librase de ese _molesto_ olor. Justo antes de salir del lugar observó el teléfono del tipo vibrar. Se preguntó cómo demonios nadie se había dado cuenta de que lo tenía, y cómo ese tipo había podido mantenerlo escondido.

Era pequeño, negro; claramente de hace muchos años. Aún tenía teclas y ni siquiera se levantaba, movía o abría. Era plano, simple, _frío_ y _desgastado_. _Justo como él._ Se rascó la nuca, sabiendo que no debía hacer lo que estaba pensando, pero que si no lo hacía no sería capaz de cumplir el pedido de Luffy.

Si no podía conseguir que ese idiota hablase, Sanji tendría que usar otros métodos para informarse más. No fallaría. Porque, a pesar de que fuese la hermana de ese idiota, había una vida en juego. Aunque el rubio se atrevería a decir que había mucho más que una vida en juego.

Tomó el aparato, asegurándose antes que el idiota seguía duchándose. Observó el mensaje de un número oculto y tras leerlo frunció el ceño. No entendía _nada_. Si se había creído un poco a ese estúpido, ahora eso desparecía al completo. Porque desde el principio, Sanji Vinsmoke supo que Zoro Roronoa no era de fiar.

" _Roronoa, tenías razón. Nos parecemos, mucho más de lo que habría llegado a imaginar. Me pregunto si seguirás rehuyéndome. Al fin y al cabo… creo que próximamente sí que tendrás algo más que negociar conmigo. Aún seguimos siendo socios; siempre lo fuimos._

 _Espero tu llamada._

 _Eres importante para mí aún, ex-espadachín"._

Y _ese_ mensaje se lo demostraba.

Entonces, el rubio tomó una decisión que tendría consecuencias fatales. Dejó el móvil en donde estaba, con la pantalla de inicio en el mismo y se marchó a la cocina. Pero antes de eso, hizo algo que nunca había hecho, impropio de un policía con una experiencia como la de él. Una acción por la que, si Luffy o Nami se enterasen, le abroncarían tanto o más de lo que se merecía.

Simplemente… el detective borró el mensaje.

.

.

* * *

 **Z** _&_ **S**

* * *

.

.

 _ **¿Y que os pareció? Si os soy sincera solo escribí una parte del capítulo que tenía planeada, el resto me salió según escribía. Y la verdad, mi yo "puta Drama Queen" amó el final, el cual tiene explicación "ya escrita". Y sí, las comillas son absolutamente queriendo. Iba a poner una parte que me encantaba en este capítulo, pero no lo hice al final. Puta vidah. Tengo ideas para el fic en general y para el siguiente capítulo, pero ninguna desarrollada:).**_

 _ **Y sí, Tristán es esa enfermera de los mink con la que Chopper siempre se sonroja. Y que ella le admira a él mucho, y yo estoy amándoles mientras les veo y muero. No desarrollaré esta pareja, si aparecen de nuevo juntos —cosa que no sé si pasara— os adelanto que ya será como pareja oficial de mi fic. Porque me parecen monísimos juntos y ya está. Dsjdikoisd. Los dos son humanos vale. Aunque sea raro imaginarlosxD.**_

 _ **Y recordad, "ni los buenos son tan buenos, ni los malos son tan malos" en mi fic. Bueno, no sé para qué os digo esto cuando en realidad hay de todo un pocoxD. Debo deciros que no es que Zoro no se preocupe por Tashigi y Mihawk, por si os preguntáis porque no salió por ellos nada más huir del aparcamiento. En el próximo capítulo me extiendo en sus razones, pero vamos, que preocupado está, así que podéis llorar, o gritar, o lo que queráis. Ufheuiufie.**_

…

 _ **Reviews:**_

 _ **Megara90:**_ _eres un amor, ¿sabías? Me alegra mucho recibir más reviews a parte que los de BionicaxD. Y tranquila, lo continuaré siempre que está poniendo muy buena la historia. ¿Quién no adora a tio Mihawk? Es amor. Y como ya suponían todos —o eso imagino— Zoro y Sanji están viiiiivooos:3. Seh, se llevarán un poco mejor, o eso espero (?). jfhedofjeie. Ni te preocupes, ya no se me olvida. Gracias por leer querida, y gracias por tu hermosos reviews. A ver qué te parece este capítulo._

 _ **Sharon:**_ _Te contesté ya perra, a ver si en tu siguiente review no cortas frases:)))_

…

 _ **Espero que os haya gustado y ya sabéis, reviews, favs y follows. Dadme cariño que soy muy moñas —a veces— y me animo así a escribir con más ganas este fic (?).**_

 _ **Se despide TemariAckerman06.**_


End file.
